Cap Sounion
by Hito-76
Summary: Des vacanciers font une découverte surprenante aux abords du Cap Sounion. SG1 va avoir du pain sur la planche. Romance SamJack et Aventure au programme.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap Sounion**

Gary sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe et se retourna, inquiet. Il n'eut guère à chercher le responsable de cette attaque surprise car il croisa aussitôt le regard rieur de sa femme et esquissa un sourire que le détendeur transforma rapidement en grimace. Il agita un doigt faussement colérique sous le nez d'Isabel et, jouant le jeu, celle-ci s'éloigna à petits coups de palmes vifs et désordonnés. Le jeune homme fit mine de la poursuivre mais s'arrêta brusquement.

Malgré les nuages compacts rendant difficile la visibilité dans les profondeurs marines, il crut voir une murène se réfugier en toute hâte dans une cavité rocheuse. La curiosité aidant, il s'avança lentement vers la haute paroi mais l'obscurité était trop grande pour lui permettre de discerner quoique ce soit.

C'était bien leur veine, songea-t-il. Isabel et lui avaient décidé de plonger le seul jour où le temps était nuageux… Pourtant, en plein mois d'Août, la Grèce était réputée pour être particulièrement ensoleillée. Tellement ensoleillée, d'ailleurs, qu'il était recommandé de rester à l'ombre l'après-midi.  
Une petite séance de plongée leur avait donc semblé judicieuse. Mais c'était sans compter ce changement de temps totalement inopiné.

Rajustant son détendeur, Gary s'approcha un peu plus de la paroi rocheuse. Il se maudissait déjà de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une lampe torche lorsqu'un rayon de soleil traversa brusquement la couche nuageuse et vint illuminer les fonds marins. Admiratif, le jeune homme vit les coraux gris et sombres revêtir des couleurs chatoyantes et leva un visage émerveillé vers sa femme. Un éclat de lumière retint cependant son attention, l'éblouissant un court instant. Fronçant les sourcils, il se déplaça légèrement sur la droite afin de découvrir le point d'origine de cette étrange lueur, mais l'obscurité l'enveloppa de nouveau.

Le soleil jouait les timides.

Intrigué, il fit signe à sa femme de le suivre et se mit à longer le mur de corail de quelques puissants coups de palmes. Fouillant les environs des yeux, tâtonnant de sa main la paroi rocheuse, il parvint finalement aux abords d'un long renfoncement. Large de deux mètres et s'élevant jusqu'à la quasi surface de l'eau, le couloir semblait étrangement artificiel, taillé dans la roche. Le soleil étant absent, Gary plissa des yeux afin de discerner jusqu'où ce canal menait mais il ne distingua rien d'autre que les murs sombres et abrupts.

Le prenant par surprise, une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna, croisant aussitôt le regard inquiet et réprobateur d'Isabel. Elle n'avait guère envie de le voir s'enfoncer dans ce coupe-gorge marin. D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua le large et s'éloigna de quelques coups de palmes dans cette direction. Docile, Gary s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsqu'une nouvelle éclaircie l'incita à se tourner de nouveau vers le mystérieux couloir.

Ce dernier n'était pas aussi profond qu'il le croyait et devait faire une dizaine de mètres tout au plus. La main toujours agrippée au rebord du renfoncement, le jeune homme tendit le cou et découvrit au fond du passage une longue entaille en losange de trois mètres de haut sur un mètre de large. Gary resta plusieurs longues secondes à observer cette étrange découverte avec une incrédulité grandissante. Ce qui le frappait le plus était la parfaite symétrie de la fissure. Elle n'avait rien de naturel. Aucune irrégularité dans la courbe. Aucun appendice ni crevasse.

Finalement, retrouvant ses esprits, le jeune homme se tourna vers Isabel, toujours éloignée, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. D'un signe négatif de la tête, elle lui demanda implicitement de la rejoindre mais, agacé, Gary reporta son attention sur sa découverte. Son regard se posa alors sur la haute paroi à laquelle il se tenait encore et son cœur fit une embardée. Malgré la présence de coraux et autres éléments aquatiques, des symboles semblaient être gravés à même la roche. Partagé entre fébrilité et curiosité, il entreprit de gratter la pierre afin de déchiffrer les idéogrammes. Deux symboles apparurent bientôt le laissant totalement perplexe. Jamais jusqu'ici il n'en avait vu de pareil. Il n'était pas un spécialiste dans ce domaine mais il ne reconnaissait ni l'écriture grecque antique, ni toute autre langue de sa connaissance.

Une longue vague d'excitation vint alors le saisir.

Il venait de faire une découverte archéologique !

Avec une ivresse sans précédent, il reporta son attention sur le long couloir, toujours parfaitement éclairé par les rayons du soleil. Prenant appui sur le mur rocailleux, Gary se décala sur sa gauche afin de se trouver juste en face de l'entaille à dix mètres de lui. Un nouvel éclat de lumière vint l'aveugler quelques secondes, l'obligeant à s'écarter un peu plus.

Quelque chose reflétait les rayons du soleil à l'intérieur de cette grotte. Quelque chose en métal, peut-être. Quelque chose en or… Grisé par cette perspective et faisant fi de toute prudence, il donna un coup de palme énergique et pénétra dans le couloir.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un mètre qu'une puissante décharge le traversa de part en part. Aveuglé par un halo éblouissant, il sentit avec effroi ses muscles se crisper, ses poumons se bloquer et une douleur sourde se propager dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Et il perdit connaissance.

-----------------------------------------------

- Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Jack en s'asseyant tranquillement sur son siège.

SG1 avait été appelé en salle de Briefing près d'un quart d'heure plus tôt et le Colonel O'Neill lança un regard interrogateur autour de lui. Ses sourcils se haussèrent cependant lorsqu'il avisa l'une des chaises vides. Daniel Jackson manquait à l'appel.

Perplexe, Jack regarda machinalement sa montre, jeta un bref coup d'œil sur celle de Teal'c afin de vérifier que la sienne était bien à l'heure, puis se tourna vers le Général Hammond qui observait son manège avec indifférence.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? C'est déjà terminé ?  
- Nous attendons le Docteur Jackson, répondit le Jaffa posément.

Des pas précipités se firent aussitôt entendre et le retardataire franchit la porte avec dans ses bras un amoncellement de livres et de papiers en tout genre qui firent frétiller les zygomatiques du Colonel O'Neill.

- Non… Pitié… grommela celui-ci en s'adossant à son fauteuil, fataliste. Pas de ruines !  
- Ah ah ! Très drôle Jack ! s'exclama Daniel en posant son fatras sur le large bureau de la salle de Briefing. Mais cette fois-ci, vous allez adorer !  
- J'en doute !  
- Colonel, intervint le Général.

Jack marqua son agacement d'un puissant soupir puis se tourna vers le Docteur Jackson, non sans avoir préalablement évité de croiser le regard de son second, assise juste en face de lui.

- Eh bien allez-y ! Etonnez-moi !

Daniel lui envoya un sourire resplendissant puis lança d'une voix forte et enjoué :

- Nous partons pour la Grèce !

Un silence circonspect suivit cette nouvelle mais Jack ne resta pas longtemps à court de mots.

- La Grèce ?  
- Oui.  
- Le pays ?  
- Quoi d'autre ?  
- Messieurs, intervint de nouveau le Général Hammond avant de reporter son attention sur l'archéologue. Je n'ai pas encore donné mon accord, Docteur.  
- Mais vous allez le faire ! répondit Daniel avec assurance. Je viens de recevoir ceci.

Le jeune homme fouilla rapidement dans ses papiers et distribua quatre photocopies imprimées à la va-vite. SG1 et le Général s'en saisirent.

- C'est du Goa'uld, lança Teal'c avant de reposer la feuille sur la table.  
- Précisément. Et cela a été découvert non loin du Cap Sounion en Grèce, à près de vingt mètres sous l'eau. Un couple de plongeurs amateurs a trouvé ces inscriptions juste à côté d'une grotte à la structure plus qu'inhabituelle.

Une nouvelle série de photocopies, cette fois-ci couleurs, fut distribuée et Daniel poursuivit.

- Voyez l'ouverture en losange. Elle n'a rien de naturel ! Elle est parfaite.  
- Parfaite oui… Enfin, on ne peut pas dire que les photos soient de très bonne qualité, grommela Jack.  
- Ils n'ont pas pu s'approcher davantage. L'un des deux plongeurs a voulu le faire et il a été repoussé par une mystérieuse onde de choc.

Il avait dit ces mots d'un air entendu et Sam proposa :

- Un bouclier défensif ?  
- Je le crois, acquiesça aussitôt Daniel. Le type n'a rien de grave. Il est juste tombé dans les pommes. Mais aux dires de sa femme, c'est comme si la grotte l'avait repoussé, comme si elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il entre. Quant à lui, lorsqu'il a repris conscience, il a parlé d'une violente décharge qui l'aurait traversé…  
- Un bouclier Goa'uld, sans aucun doute, approuva Teal'c.  
- Et que veulent dire ces symboles ? demanda Hammond en levant la première photocopie.

Daniel se saisit de son exemplaire et leva un regard brillant d'excitation vers le Général.

- « Ci-gît l'ennemi des hommes. »

Des sourcils se haussèrent, d'autres se froncèrent et Jack s'enfonça dans son siège.

- Mm, tout un programme… maugréa-t-il en croisant le regard de Teal'c.  
- Rien de plus ? demanda Hammond. Une idée du nom de cet ennemi ?  
- … Aucune, répondit Daniel en secouant la tête, après une courte hésitation. Il faudrait que je voie la totalité du texte. L'archéologue qui m'a contacté à ce sujet l'a fait car certains symboles lui ont rappelé des hiéroglyphes. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir sur cette image, on ne voit pas grand chose à cause des coraux. Cette photo date de deux jours et ils ont dû commencer à travailler la roche pour rendre tout cela plus lisible. Je pense que nous devrions partir dès maintenant.

Les quatre membres de SG1 se tournèrent vers Hammond et celui-ci acquiesça sans attendre.

- Très bien, vous partez pour la Grèce, dit-il en se levant. Mais restez discrets. Inutile de leur apprendre que cette découverte intéresse l'armée américaine.  
- A vos ordres, répondirent en chœur les deux militaires.

Lorsque le Général eut quitté la salle, Jack se tourna vers Daniel qui rassemblait ses papiers éparpillés sur la table.

- Vous nous offrez donc des vacances en Grèce…  
- Ce ne sont pas des vacances, répondit le jeune homme tout en esquissant un sourire. Mais vous aurez en effet le droit de vous baigner. N'oubliez surtout pas votre canard en plastique lorsque vous ferez vos bagages.  
- Très drôle. Et quel temps fait-il là-bas ?

Daniel ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre lorsque la voix calme de Sam s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Caniculaire.

Jack leva enfin les yeux vers elle et tenta de faire taire la douleur qui lui vrillait brusquement l'estomac. Le regard de la jeune femme était doux et il mit dans son sourire le plus de naturel possible.

- Caniculaire ? Caniculaire comment ?  
- Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dans le terme « caniculaire » ? lui demanda-t-elle, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.  
- Non, non, j'ai compris. C'est juste que d'habitude, vous êtes… moins avare d'explications !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le cœur de Jack se serra.

--------------------------------------

Jack venait de poser sa valise sur son large lit lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.

C'était ridicule. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il ainsi ? En sept ans il n'avait eu en tout et pour tout que cinq relations et chacune d'entre elle n'avait jamais excédé trois mois. A chaque fois, il s'était vu rejeté pour la même raison et en un sens, ces ruptures l'avaient toujours soulagé.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il avait passé les mois fatidiques avec succès et entamait même son quatrième. Amy était superbe, intelligente, avec un caractère affirmé et une retenue qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la sienne. Parfaite.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi diable en était-il arrivé à éviter Carter du regard alors qu'il n'avait finalement qu'une envie, passer la journée dans son fichu labo ? Il sentait bien que son comportement la blessait. La distance qu'il mettait entre eux ne rendait la jeune femme que plus mélancolique. Il le devinait parfaitement même si elle cachait parfaitement ses sentiments, comme tout bon petit soldat. Mais qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Continuer comme si rien n'avait changé dans sa vie ? Poursuivre leurs, certes rares, mais indéniables jeux de séduction ?

Non. Ça n'aurait pas été honnête avec Amy.

Mais honnête… L'était-il vraiment avec lui-même ?

Il avait envie de passer du temps avec Carter. Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait vraiment, et compte tenu du comportement de son second, la réciprocité était évidente. Elle recherchait sa compagnie et la plupart du temps pour des broutilles. Elle recherchait son regard, comme ce matin au Briefing. Plus il s'éloignait d'elle, et plus elle redoublait d'efforts pour rester à ses côtés.

Elle ne lui facilitait guère la tâche.

Mais qu'espérait-elle, à la fin ? Qu'il était prêt à passer encore plusieurs années à vivre cette situation impossible, cette relation ambigüe mais platonique ? Ou voulait-elle lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Après tout, lui aurait abandonné depuis longtemps, s'il avait vu la jeune femme rechigner ainsi à sa compagnie. Il n'était pas du genre à forcer les sentiments.

Mais dans un grognement, Jack balaya le faible espoir qui était venu sournoisement s'insinuer en lui.

Elle ne voulait rien lui faire comprendre du tout. L'attention qu'il lui portait devait simplement lui manquer. Ça lui passerait. Il devait penser à lui, à présent. Il avait laissé cette situation ridicule prendre beaucoup trop d'importance dans sa vie. Sa meilleure chance était de s'éloigner d'elle. De prendre un nouveau départ.

Un point c'est tout.

Un soupir las lui échappa et il finit par lancer :

- Je suis dans la chambre !

Le bruit de talons retentit dans le couloir et Jack leva la tête, un sourire de commande sur les lèvres.

- Salut !

Une jolie femme rousse, grande et élancée, apparut sur le seuil, les yeux pétillants de plaisir.

- Jack ! Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais si tôt, lança-t-elle avant de se figer en découvrant la valise grande ouverte sur le lit. Tu vas quelque part ?  
- Ouaip, en mission, pendant quelques jours. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps ça va durer, répondit-il en jetant son maillot de bain dans la malle.

Amy observa le vêtement avec surprise. Elle n'allait bien évidemment pas demander à Jack sa destination puisqu'elle savait par expérience qu'il ne lui dirait rien. « Secret défense », était après tout son excuse préférée. Mais elle voyait difficilement l'utilité d'un maillot de bain.

- Tu emportes ça en mission ? demanda-t-elle donc en montrant le vêtement.

Jack releva la tête, un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres.

- J'espère qu'on aura le temps de piquer une petite tête !

« On » …

- Tu y vas donc avec ton équipe ?  
- Oui, répondit-il en rajoutant dans sa valise un tuba.

Amy l'observa faire pendant quelques secondes, brûlant de lui poser une question en particulier. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle fit mine de replier un tee-shirt qui trônait à présent sur le maillot de bain et demanda :

- Le Major Carter y sera aussi ?  
- Bien sûr, c'est le cerveau de l'équipe. J'espère juste qu'elle me laissera faire trempette.

Il releva la tête en souriant mais se figea. Le regard d'Amy se voulait pourtant indéchiffrable, mais Jack rajouta hâtivement :

- Quoique, c'est plutôt Daniel que je vais devoir semer…

La jeune femme lui sourit et Jack rejoignit la salle de bain afin de prendre ses affaires de toilette.

Elle se rembrunit aussitôt.

Samantha Carter.

Belle et, aux dires de son supérieur lui-même, extrêmement intelligente et bon soldat. En bref, elle excellait en tout. Alors bien sûr, certains hommes n'aimaient pas ces femmes fortes et indépendantes mais Jack O'Neill ne faisait pas partie de ces gens-là. Il admirait les caractères bien trempés, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient liés à un physique agréable. Aussi n'était-elle pas rassurée de voir son amant passer la plupart de son temps avec une femme possédant précisément ces qualités.

Pourtant, en temps ordinaire, Amy n'aurait pas souffert de cette proximité. Après tout, Jack et Samantha Carter travaillaient ensemble depuis près de sept ans et s'il avait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux, cela aurait déjà dû arriver. Mais sa confiance avait faibli lorsque les deux femmes s'étaient croisées.

Elles n'avaient certes jamais échangé le moindre mot mais s'étaient aperçues de nombreuses fois. De trop nombreuses fois aux yeux d'Amy. A chacune de ses visites aux abords de Cheyenne Mountain, elle tombait immanquablement sur le Major Carter. Toujours collée à son supérieur. Toujours à le suivre du regard lorsqu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

« J'espère juste qu'elle me laissera faire trempette. Quoique c'est plutôt Daniel que je vais devoir semer… »

Sous-entendait-il, avant de se reprendre et d'éviter ainsi une crise de jalousie, que c'était son second qu'il allait devoir semer ?

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack leva les yeux et retint de justesse une exclamation admirative. Daniel lui tomberait aussitôt dessus et il n'avait pas envie de voir le Professeur Nimbus lui dire qu'il avait eu raison.

Mais… il avait eu raison. C'était absolument magnifique.

Il n'était pourtant pas féru de ruines, bien au contraire, mais au delà du temple lui-même, c'était le site qui retenait toute son attention. Situé à l'extrémité sud-est de l'Attique, le cap Sounion dominait de près de soixante mètres de hauteur la mer Egée et était dédié au culte du dieu de la mer, Poséidon. Le glorieux édifice surplombait une mer d'un bleu intense et transportait en un instant l'observateur émerveillé à des milliers d'années de là. S'arrachant à la contemplation des ruines imposantes, Jack rejoignit le coffre de leur véhicule et l'ouvrit.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est par là ? C'est lourd, ces machins, grommela Jack en désignant les bouteilles d'oxygène et leur matériel de plongée.  
- Non, mais au moins la vue est belle, lança Daniel optimiste.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. La chaleur allait rapidement faire fondre l'enthousiasme qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant les lieux. Saisissant le sac contenant palmes et combinaisons, il le tendit machinalement à Carter et lui prit des mains les bouteilles d'oxygène que la jeune femme mettait déjà sur son épaule.

- Caniculaire… grommela-t-il comme si de rien n'était, avant de croiser le regard troublé de son second.

Distribuant silencieusement le matériel, il se réserva les bouteilles de la jeune femme en plus des siennes et referma le coffre. Carter ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester mais l'attitude volontairement distant de son supérieur lui fit rapidement abandonner cette idée.

Un nombre impressionnant de touristes était présent malgré la chaleur et SG1 choisit de contourner le site afin de rejoindre l'une des petites criques de sable fin. Jack commençait à désespérer lorsque leur attention fut attirée par les gesticulations d'un homme.

- Docteur Jackson ?! appela-t-il.  
- Euréka… soupira Jack en regardant Daniel lever à son tour le bras.  
- Docteur Stathopoulos ?

L'homme d'une trentaine d'années, au sourire éblouissant et au teint hâlé, les rejoignit au pas de course et serra avec enthousiasme la main déjà tendue de son confrère.

- Je vous ai reconnu d'après une photo, mais vous aviez les cheveux plus longs à l'époque où elle a été prise. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire des visages ! Quoique le matériel de plongée était un bon indice ! lança Thanos en riant.

Grand Dieu ! Il parle encore plus vite que Daniel, songea Jack avec effarement.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter le Docteur Samantha Carter, dit Daniel, omettant volontairement de préciser la spécialité de son amie. Murray Smith, un grand connaisseur des symboles que vous avez trouvés…  
- Merveilleux ! s'exclama le docteur Stathopoulos en serrant tour à tour leurs mains tendues.  
- Et voici… Jack O'Neill.

L'homme leva un regard interrogateur vers celui-ci avant de demander :

- Et vous êtes ?  
- Leur baby-sitter.

Thanos rit de bon cœur à la plaisanterie mais insista, malgré le regard peu engageant de son interlocuteur.

- Je parlais de votre spécialité.  
- Ba-by-sit-ter, répéta Jack en parlant plus lentement afin d'être mieux compris.

Perplexe, l'homme se tourna vers les trois autres membres de SG1 qui se contentèrent de lui renvoyer un sourire crispé.

- Ok… Bien ! Content de vous voir ici ! Mais vous auriez dû nous dire l'heure à laquelle votre avion atterrissait ! Je serais venu vous chercher !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! répliqua Jack avec assurance. Nous sommes très débrouillards. Surtout en terrain inconnu.

Le regard lourd de ses trois coéquipiers se posa sur lui et il se détourna. Entre chamailleries et oublis divers, ils avaient mis plusieurs heures pour arriver jusqu'au Cap Sounion alors que celui-ci ne se trouvait qu'à cinquante kilomètres d'Athènes.

De vrais débutants…

Sous la demande du Colonel O'Neill, SG1 fut conduite non loin du lieu des fouilles. L'endroit était bien évidemment surveillé et interdit d'accès aux personnes sans autorisation, mais le site avait été déserté par les archéologues en ce début d'après-midi. La chaleur étouffante rendait le travail laborieux et Thanos les prévint que l'équipe ne reviendrait pas avant 16 heures. A cette nouvelle, Jack esquissa un sourire satisfait puis ordonna le revêtement de leurs tenues de plongée.

- Voici les derniers clichés que nous avons pris, lança le docteur Stathopoulos en posant sur une table improvisée une série de photos qu'il avait fait développer à leur attention. Nous avons fini de nettoyer toute la paroi où se trouvaient les inscriptions. En revanche, impossible de comprendre ce qui provoque cette sorte de…

L'archéologue cherchait le terme adéquat et Daniel lui vint machinalement en aide, tout en essayant d'introduire son bras dans l'une des manches de sa combinaison.

- Bouclier.

Il eut aussitôt droit à un regard noir du Colonel et Sam sourit devant la grimace que fit Daniel en se détournant. Jetant un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, la jeune femme attendit de voir tout le monde affairé pour ôter son pantalon et attraper sa combinaison. Elle l'enfila rapidement et leva machinalement les yeux vers son supérieur qui finissait de revêtir la sienne. Tout comme elle, il avait pudiquement gardé son tee-shirt et Sam en ressentit une pointe de déception. Elle chassa pourtant très vite cette pensée.

Une habitude.

Avec un serrement au cœur, elle le vit fermer sa combinaison puis rejoindre Thanos sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

Ça, c'était nouveau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, Doc ! On va se débrouiller, répliqua-t-il en prenant le docteur Stathopoulos par le bras afin de l'attirer loin du reste de son équipe.

Le Colonel s'éloigna donc en compagnie de l'archéologue mais d'un geste discret de la main, fit signe à ses coéquipiers de jeter un œil sur les clichés. Sam l'observa malgré elle puis tenta de refouler la mélancolie qui prenait brusquement le pas sur son professionnalisme. Elle se tourna donc vers les photographies mais ne put contenir un faible soupir.

- Major Carter ?

La jeune femme redressa la tête et croisa le regard scrutateur du Jaffa. Elle lui sourit machinalement puis se pencha sur les clichés étalés sur la petite table.

- Chaque bouclier Goa'uld marche avec des cristaux. On doit juste trouver l'endroit où ils sont cachés.  
- Une trappe ? demanda Daniel.  
- Oui. Mais elle doit être dissimulée. Si tout le monde pouvait y avoir accès, le bouclier ne servirait à rien…  
- Croyez-vous qu'il soit vraiment utile d'examiner ces photographies, Major Carter ?

Sam jeta un bref coup d'œil sur les clichés puis releva la tête.

- J'en doute, soupira-t-elle. Ils l'auraient trouvée, si elle était visible à œil nu.

La jeune femme se tourna donc vers les deux hommes :

- Vous parvenez à déchiffrer quelque chose ?

Daniel, déjà penché sur l'une des photos, acquiesça.

- Ici, c'est le début du texte, dit-il en pointant du doigt les premiers symboles : « Ci-gît l'ennemi des hommes, le fléau d'Athènes… »

Il s'interrompit cependant, butant sur l'un des idéogrammes.

- Celui-là je ne le connais pas. Ou alors, il s'agit d'un dérivé…  
- Je pense qu'il signifie « reposer », intervint Teal'c. « Ci-gît l'ennemi des hommes, le fléau d'Athènes. Qu'il repose en ce lieu pour l'éternité. ».  
- Pourquoi les Goa'ulds préfèrent enfermer leurs ennemis plutôt que de les tuer ? Ca restera à jamais un mystère pour moi, grommela Daniel.  
- Les enfermer pour toujours leur semble beaucoup plus cruel.  
- C'est surtout beaucoup plus dangereux, intervint Jack qui les avait rejoints en silence. Prenez vos affaires, on y va.

Quelques minutes plus tard, SG1 s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la mer Egée. Le Colonel O'Neill était parvenu à empêcher Thanos de se joindre à eux, prétextant un simple repérage, mais il avait bien l'intention de ne faire qu'un seul et unique voyage. Lui en tête, SG1 longeait la haute paroi les menant, selon Thanos, au site en question. Le ciel étant parfaitement dégagé, l'eau se révéla d'une clarté parfaite et Daniel ne cessait de les ralentir en montrant du doigt toutes les merveilles que recelait la mer.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement aux abords du long couloir menant à la grotte, Jack se demanda encore une fois, comment ce lieu avait pu rester si longtemps secret. Certes, il était interdit de plonger si près du Cap Sounion, mais nul doute que bon nombre de touristes n'avait pas tenu compte de cette règle.

D'un geste de la main, Jack incita Carter à s'approcher afin de s'occuper du champ de force. Muni d'un petit appareil capable de détecter toute source d'énergie, elle ne mit finalement que peu de temps à découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait. La jeune femme sortit alors son couteau et commença à gratter la couche épaisse de coraux empêchant l'ouverture de la trappe cachée. Lorsqu'elle estima avoir terminé, elle remit le couteau dans son étui puis poussa le lourd panneau. La trappe s'ouvrit aussitôt dans un nuage de poussière et Sam sourit en découvrant des cristaux ô combien familiers. Après avoir consciencieusement vérifié la configuration de l'installation, elle ôta l'un des cristaux puis se tourna vers son supérieur.

Jack acquiesça face à son signe encourageant, incita d'un geste ses coéquipiers à s'écarter, puis d'un puissant coup de palmes pénétra seul dans l'étroit passage. Les muscles crispés, dans l'attente d'un choc éventuel, il poursuivit son avancée jusqu'à se trouver à mi-parcours. Là seulement, tout danger ayant été écarté, il se retourna afin d'inciter son équipe à le suivre.

L'ouverture de la grotte ne faisant qu'un mètre de large, il ne fut pas aisé de s'y engouffrer avec le matériel de plongée. Jack passa de nouveau le premier et pénétra dans une salle rendue sombre par la présence de ses coéquipiers devant le seul accès apportant un minimum de lumière. Se saisissant de sa lampe torche, il laissa le faisceau lumineux balayer la pièce d'une taille plus petite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Circulaire, elle devait faire en tout et pour tout trente mètres carré et était surmontée d'un dôme peint de fresques que Daniel allait se faire un plaisir de photographier.

Mais ce ne fut ni cette voûte spectaculaire, ni ces murs recouverts de symboles qui retinrent l'attention de Jack. En effet, une urne de marbre aux striures or et argent trônait sur un pilier finement sculpté, au centre même de l'édifice sans aucun doute érigé en son honneur.

De quelques coups de palmes prudents, Jack s'approcha, admira un instant les arabesques délicatement ouvragées du vase antique puis se tourna vers ses coéquipiers qui ne mirent pas longtemps à le rejoindre autour du pilier.

Faisant un signe de la main à Daniel, il se figea cependant lorsqu'un grondement assourdissant se fit entendre. Jack crut un instant que la grotte, devenue instable, allait s'effondrer et indiqua vivement du bras leur seule porte de sortie. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne finit pas son geste.

L'accès s'était mystérieusement refermé.

Le tremblement ne cessa pas pour autant. S'avançant déjà vers le pan de mur qui les séparait de la sortie, Jack sentit brusquement une main agripper son épaule et il se retourna. Carter lui indiqua d'un signe le plafond et il haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

La salle était tout bonnement en train de se vider. Daniel ne mit pas longtemps à attirer l'attention de tous afin de les inciter à s'écarter de l'urne. Une fois l'eau entièrement disparue, ils risquaient de perdre l'équilibre sous le poids de leur matériel de plongée. Ils se rapprochèrent donc docilement des murs et Jack retira prudemment son détendeur lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol et que sa tête émergea de l'eau. Il fut rapidement suivi par le reste de l'équipe et lança vivement dans la salle résonnante:

- Teal'c, vérifiez la sortie.

Le Jaffa rejoignit aussitôt la paroi les retenant prisonniers et l'examina attentivement.

- Rien à faire, O'Neill.  
- Ok, soupira Jack en se délestant de ses bouteilles d'oxygène.

Lorsque l'eau eut complètement disparu, de petits cristaux incrustés à même les murs, se mirent soudainement à scintiller et la salle s'illumina. Daniel ne put retenir une exclamation admirative et se saisit vivement de son appareil photo, commençant par les fresques délavées peintes sur le dôme.

- Eh ! Space Monkey ! appela Jack avant de désigner l'urne. C'est ici que ça se passe.  
- Je sais, mais elle, on l'emmène avec nous !

Exaspéré, O'Neill observa de nouveau le vase de marbre et découvrit, sur l'un des côtés un fin tissu satiné. L'une des extrémités du tissu avait été glissée dans l'urne, scellée par le couvercle hermétiquement fermé. Des symboles y étaient peints et Jack redressa vivement la tête.

- Il y a un mot écrit sur l'urne, et je vous parie que c'est le nom du serpent « ennemi des Hommes » alors si vous pouviez juste venir jeter un œil…  
- Inutile, répondit Daniel en continuant de mitrailler le mur. C'est Poséidon. Je m'en doutais depuis un moment en fait, mais je ne voulais rien avancer.

Jack leva les mains vers le jeune homme et fit mine de l'étrangler. Il croisa un bref instant le regard rieur de son second mais se détourna finalement vers le vase antique.

- Ok, et si c'est Poséidon, là-dedans…  
- C'est Athéna qui l'y a mis, poursuivit Daniel avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'un nouveau tremblement accompagné d'un grondement assourdissant se fit.

Les secousses étaient si fortes que tous furent contraints de s'accroupir ou s'accrocher à un pan de mur pour ne pas tomber. Des fissures apparurent bientôt sur le dôme de pierre et Teal'c fit un rapide pas de côté afin d'éviter un lourd morceau de roche se détachant du plafond.

- Bordel… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grommela Jack avant de voir les tremblements s'atténuer peu à peu.  
- Enlever le bouclier a dû fragiliser le temple, Mon Colonel. Je suis désolée.

Mais il balaya cette remarque de la main.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Daniel ! Prenez l'urne ! On sort de là !  
- Je dois d'abord prendre des photos de tout ça, Jack ! s'exclama le jeune homme qui mitraillait de nouveau les murs. J'ai presque fini !  
- Daniel !

Sa voix sèche résonna dans la salle et l'archéologue se tourna à contre cœur vers le pilier. Récupérant ses bouteilles d'oxygène, Jack les remit sur ses épaules et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme toujours immobile, cherchant apparemment à déchiffrer les symboles inscrits sur la petite colonne de pierre.  
Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre et O'Neill perdit patience.

- Daniel ! Vous lirez ça plus tard ! Faites une photo et prenez ce fichu vase !

Dans un grognement à peine perceptible l'archéologue prit un dernier cliché et se saisit de l'urne. Un tremblement violent se fit au même instant et un autre pan du dôme vint se fracasser sur le sol.

Se demandant encore comment ils allaient se sortir de cette situation, Jack vit de l'eau jaillir sur ses pieds et la pièce se remplir peu à peu.

- Le mécanisme de la salle doit être relié à l'urne. La porte devrait se rouvrir, indiqua Sam, pleine d'espoir.  
- Remettez vos détendeurs, ordonna Jack tout en les incitant d'un geste à se rapprocher de la sortie.

Malgré son instinct qui lui hurlait de protéger Carter, il mit Daniel le plus près de l'accès encore verrouillé. L'archéologue était le porteur de l'urne et celle-ci devait absolument rester en état. Jack n'avait aucune envie de voir un Goa'uld se balader librement dans la mer.

Lorsque la salle fut entièrement remplie d'eau, de larges fissures zébraient les murs et tout un pan s'était effondré. Les secousses étaient si puissantes qu'il était difficile de s'orienter. Tout semblait se mouvoir autour d'eux et ce, sans discontinuer. La lueur du jour vint brusquement éblouir Jack et il comprit que la sortie était de nouveau accessible. Posant une main sur l'épaule de Daniel, il l'aida à passer l'ouverture et se demanda avec inquiétude comment Teal'c allait pouvoir fuir les lieux. Les secousses rendaient difficiles leur retraite et la large carrure du Jaffa, encore plus imposante par le matériel de plongée, n'allait pas faciliter les choses.

Lorsque Carter fut à son tour mise en sécurité, Jack incita Teal'c à retirer ses bouteilles et à les porter à bout de bras afin de passer l'ouverture. Quelques secondes plus tard, O'Neill s'extirpait à son tour de cette prison et eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le temple s'affaisser sur lui-même.

Le soulagement se répercuta sur le visage tendu des quatre membres de SG1. Encore une fois, ils venaient d'en réchapper de justesse. Levant un pouce victorieux vers ses trois coéquipiers, Jack les incita à longer l'étroit couloir afin de rejoindre le large. En revanche, ils ne reprirent pas le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Sous la direction d'O'Neill, ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible du site puis remontèrent à la surface. La crique près de laquelle ils venaient d'arriver était déserte, la baignade étant interdite aux abords du Cap Sounion.

- Vous emmenez l'urne à la voiture et revenez tout de suite, ordonna Jack en aidant Daniel à sortir de l'eau.

L'archéologue acquiesça de suite, ôta palmes et bouteilles d'oxygène puis s'éloigna avec hâte. Le voyant trébucher sur un rocher, Jack grimaça machinalement avant de marmonner :

- Teal'c, allez l'aider à marcher droit.

Le Jaffa retira à son tour son matériel de plongée et partit rejoindre son ami au pas de course.  
Jack se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et réalisa brusquement qu'il venait de créer l'une des nombreuses situations qu'il évitait comme la peste depuis plusieurs mois. Il se retrouvait seul en compagnie de son second. Se raclant la gorge, il entreprit de trouver un palliatif à son malaise.

- Lorsqu'ils seront revenus, nous repasserons par la grotte et vous prendrez les cristaux qu'il reste. Thanos risque de trouver la trappe en fouillant les lieux et je n'ai pas envie qu'il tombe dessus.  
- Très bien, approuva la jeune femme, tendue.  
- Ensuite, on le rejoint et on lui dit que la grotte s'est soudain effondrée, enchaîna-t-il avec hâte.  
- Ça risque de le mettre de méchante humeur…  
- Vous préférez qu'on se taise et qu'on le laisse découvrir ça tout seul ? Vous vous volatiliseriez comme ça ? demanda-t-il en lui jetant une oeillade amusée.

Sam sentit un délicieux frisson glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Enfin, un sourire.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre sur le même ton mais il se rembrunit aussitôt et se détourna. Le visage blême, la jeune femme resta tournée dans sa direction, espérant le voir reprendre la discussion là où il l'avait laissée mais il ôta finalement palmes et bouteilles d'oxygène et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Sam l'observa un moment marcher au hasard, perdu dans ses pensées, puis, le cœur atrocement lourd, elle s'assit sur le rocher le plus proche et se perdit dans la contemplation de la mer.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Lin et ALittleSeaStar pour vos reviews:)

-----------------------

Le Général Hammond fut extrêmement satisfait du travail de SG1. La destruction du temple était finalement ce qui leur était le plus profitable malgré la présence des inscriptions sur le mur d'entrée. Le Docteur Jackson était en ce moment même en train de les traduire et pourrait leur dire très prochainement s'il y avait un quelconque danger de voir l'existence des Goa'ulds découverte.

L'urne avait été ramenée intacte et était en ce moment même passée au scanner. Hormis Daniel, tous étaient réunis aux côtés du Docteur Fraiser et les premières images apparurent à l'écran. Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Euh… Il n'y a rien là-dedans… Je me trompe ?

A l'instar des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, Janet regardait le scan avec incrédulité. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un symbiote.

- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle n'a pas été ouverte ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le Colonel.

Celui-ci se permit un rictus.

- Vous croyez vraiment que si l'urne s'était ouverte, je serais là, la bouche en cœur, à attendre ce maudit scan ?  
- Colonel, intervint Hammond.  
- Je vous assure qu'elle est restée sous surveillance du début à la fin !  
- Sauf lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la voiture, sans nous, intervint posément Teal'c.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Jack mais celui-ci se récria aussitôt :

- Elle est restée enfermée là-dedans jusqu'à notre arrivée ici ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant une malle métallique aux pieds du Docteur Fraiser. Il faudrait un bazooka pour ouvrir ça !  
- La question ne se pose pas de toute façon, intervint Sam. Le sceau n'a pas été brisé.  
- Tout à fait ! Le sceau n'a pas été brisé ! répéta Jack avec véhémence, avant de tourner un regard interdit vers elle : Quel sceau ?

La jeune femme s'avança vers l'urne et leva le fin tissu de soie toujours parfaitement glissé entre le récipient et le couvercle.

- Celui-ci.

Hammond lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Mais alors, pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien dans cette urne ?  
- Parce que Poséidon n'était pas enfermé dedans, intervint Daniel qui pénétrait dans la salle, une main levée contenant plusieurs feuilles de papier couvertes de son écriture quasi-illisible.

Il s'arrêta devant le petit groupe, le visage soucieux.

- Il était dans le pilier.

Un silence pesant s'instaura et Sam sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension. Janet fut la première à parler :

- Pourquoi le pilier ?  
- Eh bien en fait, il y avait… tenta d'expliquer Daniel avant d'être interrompu :  
- Un mécanisme de sécurité… finit Jack à sa place, le visage sombre.

Daniel acquiesça.

- Oui… Le symbiote était enfermé dans la colonne parce que l'urne était trop fragile. Elle aurait pu être brisée facilement. Quant au transfert du pilier à l'urne, il suffisait juste de suivre les instructions gravées dans la pierre.

Sam ferma un instant les yeux puis se tourna vers le Colonel. La ride entre ses sourcils était plus creusée que jamais et ne présageait rien de bon. A le voir ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées, elle sut de suite ce qui le tourmentait. Ce qui les tourmentait tous en cet instant.

Lors de l'éboulement, le pilier avait très bien pu être brisé, libérant ainsi Poséidon de sa prison de marbre.

-------------------------

Une lueur mystérieuse vint le frapper de plein fouet et le sortit brutalement de sa léthargie. Il n'avait entendu ni le bruit assourdissant qu'avait fait la caverne en s'effondrant sur elle-même, brisant ainsi le pilier où il était détenu depuis des temps reculés, ni senti la fraîcheur des eaux profondes se mêler à celles attiédies de son linceul.

Perdu dans une somnolence proche du coma, ce fut la lumière qui le ramena à la vie.

Le liquide dans lequel il était resté si longtemps prisonnier avait mis en sommeil ses besoins vitaux, mais dès qu'il en fut extrait, la faim - une faim de plusieurs siècles - le saisit. Son instinct le plus primaire prit aussitôt le dessus et le poussa à se frayer un chemin parmi les décombres pour rejoindre la lumière. Sa petite taille aidant, il ne mit qu'un instant à se faufiler hors son tombeau et, une fois libéré, il partit en chasse. Ni sa haine envers son ennemi juré, ni les souffrances qu'il s'était juré de lui infliger ne vinrent lui traverser l'esprit. Seule une faim démesurée le faisait avancer.

Il ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à fondre sur sa proie, à en déchirer la chair et s'en nourrir avec avidité. Le festin était maigre mais sa faim en fut en partie atténuée. Suffisamment tout du moins pour faire taire son instinct de prédateur et rassembler ses esprits.

Combien de temps était-il resté enfermé dans ce tombeau ? Comment allait-il rejoindre son temple ? Qu'allait-il faire sans armée ?

Une multitude de questions affluait en lui en un désordre perturbant. Bientôt, il manquerait d'oxygène et il ne survivrait pas longtemps sous cette forme dans un milieu aussi hostile.

Il lui fallait un hôte.

Fort de cette idée, Poséidon s'élança vers le large, à la recherche de sa prochaine victime. Il désirait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté aussi son choix fut vite arrêté. Il fouilla donc avec convoitise les eaux autrefois abondantes et aujourd'hui quasi dépeuplées. Comment la mer avait-elle pu être désertée de son prédateur le plus féroce ? Qu'était-il arrivé ?

Enfin, au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses et de questions inutiles, le soleil disparut soudain et une ombre menaçante fondit sur lui. Il l'évita de justesse et leva les yeux vers son agresseur.

Sa proie.

------------------------------

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mission en Grèce. A peine rentré au SGC avec l'urne vide, SG1 avait aussitôt demandé à repartir, mais c'était sans compter les autorités Grecques qui n'avaient pas apprécié la destruction de leur tout nouveau site archéologique. Le déblayage avait donc commencé sans eux mais le gouvernement américain s'était assuré d'avoir quelques hommes sur place afin de vérifier la bonne marche des évènements. Jusqu'ici, aucune personne travaillant sur le site n'avait été soudainement prise d' « arrogance aiguë ».

Poséidon avait certainement été tué dans l'éboulement et son corps reptilien emmené par les eaux.

Tout semblait donc aller pour le mieux.

Ici, sur Terre… et au SGC.

C'était, en tout cas, ce que tentait de se convaincre le Major Carter.

Après tout, leur mission restait la priorité, non ? Quelle importance que son supérieur ne veuille pas rester seul en sa présence ? En quoi le mutisme de cet homme devait-il affecter son travail… et le reste ?

Pourquoi son moral à elle était si dépendant de ses actions à lui ?

Sam s'adossa à sa chaise et repoussa le dossier sur lequel elle planchait depuis deux heures. Elle balaya son laboratoire des yeux et son cœur s'alourdit. Cela faisait bien quatre à cinq mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu franchir le seuil de sa porte. Quatre à cinq mois… Une éternité, lui semblait-il. Et plus le temps passait, plus il redoublait d'efforts pour l'éviter, chose pourtant difficile étant donné le poste qu'occupait la jeune femme dans l'équipe.

En un sens, ce comportement aurait dû la réjouir, du moins en partie. Après tout, s'il n'avait plus rien ressenti pour elle, jamais il ne se serait contraint ainsi à passer le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie. Son attitude était finalement plus que révélatrice. Il tentait tout simplement de la sortir de son esprit.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu se réjouir d'une telle chose ? Cette situation la rendait folle ! Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, au juste ? Le savoir avec une autre femme ? Le voir tenter de rendre cette relation sérieuse ? Ou tout simplement le regarder l'ignorer à longueur de journée ?

Au début, elle croyait juste qu'il lui manquait. Que leurs conversations, leur jeu de regards et son sourire lui manquaient. Mais elle avait rapidement compris qu'il y avait plus.

Elle avait peur, elle était même terrifiée. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être en train de perdre sa chance. Leur opportunité.  
Cette situation l'avait confrontée à des sentiments qu'elle avait si longtemps réfrénés, et il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qui la terrorisait tant. Comprendre et surtout accepter.

Depuis qu'elle avait entendu deux soldats parler de la « petite amie du Colonel » combien de nuits sans sommeil avait-elle passé à refuser l'évidence ? Combien de crises de larmes avait-elle eu en réalisant soudain le temps perdu, en voyant ses chances s'amenuiser ? Elle le perdait. Elle l'avait même peut-être déjà perdu. Et cette constatation la pétrifiait.

Dans un soupir, Sam observa l'heure qu'affichait sa montre et décida de rejoindre le bureau de Daniel. Depuis quelques mois, c'était devenu le lieu de prédilection du Colonel et la jeune femme sentit son cœur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle parvint sur le seuil, son pouls reprit aussitôt un rythme normal.

Il n'était pas là.

- Salut, lança-t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce avant de réaliser que Daniel se trouvait en pleine communication téléphonique.

Le visage du jeune homme était sombre et Sam lança un regard interrogateur à Teal'c qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Machinalement, elle observa l'amoncellement de feuilles sur le bureau de Daniel et y découvrit quelques photos. Il s'agissait de celles prises en Grèce dans la grotte maintenant détruite. Les deux hommes étaient sur la traduction de ces clichés depuis des semaines mais ils avaient été contraints d'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, SG1 ayant eu beaucoup à faire ce mois-ci.

Faisant quelques pas dans le bureau, elle choisit de se poster un peu à l'écart et s'adossa au seul mètre carré de mur ne contenant ni étagères couvertes de livres, ni commodes débordant d'artefacts. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle observa Daniel toujours figé, le combiné téléphonique rivé à son oreille.

- Mon Dieu… dit-il soudain. En même temps, vous êtes sûr ?

Un nouveau silence se fit puis le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Oui, je comprends… Au revoir.  
- … Que se passe-t-il ? demanda aussitôt Sam, dès qu'il eut raccroché.

Daniel redressa la tête et, le visage toujours étrangement figé, il répondit :

- Il y a eu deux raz de marée.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répéter :

- Deux raz de marée ? Comment ça ?  
- Un en Chine et un autre sur la côte Est des Etats-Unis. Au même moment.

Sam sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension.

- Ca s'est passé quand exactement ?  
- Il y a quelques dizaines de minutes.  
- Est-ce courant, deux raz de marée simultanés ayant des points d'origine différents ? s'enquit Teal'c.  
- Non, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel phénomène.  
- Quel phénomène ? s'enquit une voix venant du couloir.

Sam sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Le Colonel s'avança tranquillement dans la pièce et alla se poster devant le bureau de Daniel. En partie dissimulée par une plante artificielle et une série d'étagères, la jeune femme se garda bien de signaler sa présence.

- Deux raz de marée ayant eu lieu simultanément en Chine et à l'Est des Etats-Unis.

Sam vit le dos de son supérieur se raidir et imagina aisément son visage se fermer. Il était inutile d'être devin pour savoir quelle direction avaient pris ses pensées. Exactement la même que les leurs, quelques secondes auparavant.

Daniel dut également s'en faire la réflexion car il poursuivit :

- C'est étrange, mais pas impossible. Deux tremblements de terre au même moment de chaque côté de la planète, ou une irruption volcanique sous-marine et peut-être un glissement de terrain… Une méchante coïncidence, voilà tout.

Jack émit un grognement dubitatif.

- Je vais vérifier l'origine de ces raz de marée, intervint finalement Sam.

Elle vit son supérieur sursauter puis se tourner avec plus de vivacité que nécessaire. La découvrant dans son dos, il se troubla légèrement avant de retrouver un visage indifférent.

- Très bien, répondit-il avec raideur. Bon… Je vais vous laisser.

La mâchoire de Sam se contracta et elle dut réprimer une envie fulgurante de l'attraper par le col de son tee-shirt afin de le secouer. Mais au même moment, l'interphone au-dessus de leur tête se mit à grésiller et la voix de Walter Harriman retentit :

« SG1 est appelé de toute urgence en salle de commande. SG1 est appelé de toute urgence en salle de commande »

L'équipe se concerta un instant du regard puis s'enfonça vivement dans les couloirs du SGC. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent dans la pièce attenante à celle de la Porte des Etoiles, Hammond les y attendait déjà, debout, à côté d'Harriman.

- Mon Général ? demanda Jack sans attendre.  
- Nous venons de perdre tout contact avec notre réseau de satellites.  
- Comment ça, Monsieur ? intervint Sam, perplexe. Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont été détruits ?  
- Non. Le Prométhée, qui est en orbite pour un exercice de routine, affirme qu'ils sont toujours en état. Ils semblent juste… en panne.

Jack inclina la tête sur le côté, sceptique.

- Tous ? En même temps ?  
- Ça me semble peu probable, abonda dans son sens le Major Carter.  
- Vous auriez une explication ? demanda Hammond.  
- Il faudrait que je vérifie les derniers relevés des activités de ces satellites.

Au même instant, le téléphone mural se mit à sonner et le Commandant du SGC s'en saisit vivement.

- Hammond.

L'appréhension de Sam s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit les sourcils du Général se froncer et son regard sombre se tourner vers eux. Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se tramer, et les deux mystérieux raz de marée n'y étaient pas étrangers. Hammond finit par raccrocher et leur ordonna de rejoindre rapidement la salle de Briefing. Ils montèrent les escaliers métalliques quatre à quatre et contre toute attente, le Général s'approcha du téléviseur présent dans la pièce et l'alluma. SG1, qui commençait à s'asseoir autour de la table de réunion se figea, le regard rivé aux premières images qui apparurent à l'écran :

00 : 01 : 35

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… ? grommela Jack en regardant les trente cinq secondes se transformer en trente quatre... trente trois…trente deux….

Sam observa le compte à rebours et demanda, inquiète :

- C'est sur quelle chaîne ?  
- Toutes, déclara le Général, en changeant machinalement de canal.

L'écran renvoyait la même image. Ce compte à rebours qui indiquait que dans moins d'une minute maintenant, un évènement se produirait.

Impuissants, SG1 et le Général Hammond observèrent avec une inquiétude grandissante les secondes décroître pour finalement atteindre le zéro fatidique. L'image changea aussitôt et un océan d'un bleu azur apparut à l'écran. L'immensité de la mer semblait se fondre avec le ciel et pas une once de vent ne venait troubler la surface étrangement plane.

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la salle de Briefing. Ces images étaient retransmises en direct sur toutes les chaînes de télévision du pays et nul doute qu'elles l'étaient également dans le monde entier.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

L'appareil qui filmait était d'une immobilité singulière, compte tenu de sa présence en pleine mer. A croire qu'elle était suspendue dans le vide. Mais bientôt de légères vagues se formèrent à la surface de l'eau à une vingtaine de mètres de la caméra. La jeune femme crispa ses mains moites sur son pantalon et dut réfréner un violent sursaut lorsqu'une forme indistincte jaillit des profondeurs marines. Le remous que provoqua cette irruption mit quelques secondes à s'apaiser puis la haute silhouette d'un homme apparut clairement à l'écran. D'une carrure imposante, il était vêtu d'une longue tunique d'un blanc éclatant. Ses cheveux souples voletaient autour de son visage aux traits sévères et la froideur que Sam lut dans son regard soudain brillant vint lui confirmer ce qu'elle redoutait tant depuis l'annonce des raz de marée.

- Poséidon… grommela Jack, la mâchoire crispée.

Le Goa'uld flottait sur l'eau. Immobile, il semblait aussi à son aise que sur la terre ferme. Levant légèrement les bras de chaque côté de son corps, l'homme s'avança vers la caméra d'un pas théâtral et des gerbes d'eau jaillirent autour de lui. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la mer de quelques millimètres seulement à chaque pas et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à deux mètres de la caméra.

Ses yeux se mirent de nouveau à briller et, de son timbre guttural, le Goa'uld dit :

- Hommes de la Terre, soumettez-vous à la toute puissance de votre Dieu Poséidon !

D'un large geste, le Goa'uld fit jaillir d'imposantes colonnes d'eau derrière lui et il poursuivit, la voix menaçante :

- Les deux raz de marée qui ont touché vos côtes aujourd'hui même étaient mon œuvre et si vous ne voulez plus subir ma colère, inclinez-vous devant moi ! Peu m'importe vos divergences religieuses, ethniques ou politiques, je m'adresse à la totalité des Hommes vivant sur cette planète ! Chaque dirigeant de chaque pays se soumettra dès demain, sinon il connaîtra ma vengeance ! Ceci est un ordre de votre Dieu. Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Les lourdes colonnes d'eau avaient formé un mur spectaculaire dans le dos du Goa'uld et, obéissant à un nouveau signe, l'immense vague s'étira vers le ciel dans un bruit assourdissant. Alors, Poséidon commença à s'enfoncer lentement dans la mer. Une bulle invisible semblait le protéger, comme si sa seule volonté maintenait l'eau glacée éloignée de lui. Lorsqu'il eut totalement disparu, un torrent s'abattit sur la surface de l'océan et la transmission fut interrompue.

Le silence en salle de Briefing persista encore quelques secondes puis Hammond se tourna vers SG1.

- Comment a-t-il fait tout ça ?

Le regard du Général s'était naturellement tourné vers le Major Carter et la jeune femme répondit :

- Il a dû prendre le contrôle des satellites afin d'émettre sur toutes les ondes mais pour le reste, il utilise une technologie Alien. Sa façon de manipuler l'eau… C'est incompréhensible. Nous n'avons jamais rien vu de pareil jusqu'ici, même dans les rangs Goa'ulds.  
- La Tok'ra pourrait peut-être nous aider ? proposa Daniel.  
- Et le Prométhée pourrait scanner le point d'origine des raz de marée, intervint Sam.

Hammond acquiesça.

- Prévenez la Tok'ra et le Prométhée immédiatement, répondit-il, faisant mine de rejoindre son bureau.  
- Mon Général, le retint cependant Sam. Qu'allons-nous dire aux gens ? Comment allons-nous justifier ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Ce n'est pas votre problème, Major. Trouvez-moi ce Goa'uld.

Le regard soucieux d'Hammond démentait la dureté de ses propos mais la jeune femme s'empressa d'acquiescer.

- A vos ordres.

SG1 rejoignit la salle de commande et Harriman contacta la Tok'ra et le Prométhée. Le Colonel n'avait plus dit un mot depuis plusieurs minutes et la sévérité de son expression décourageait quiconque de lui adresser la parole. Mais Sam n'en avait pas besoin. Elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre les raisons d'un tel comportement.

Il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir ordonné à Daniel de prendre l'urne sans lire les inscriptions sur le pilier. Coupable d'avoir permis à Poséidon de fuir et de provoquer deux raz de marée.

Tandis que tous attendaient l'arrivée de la Tok'ra, le Colonel se tint donc à l'écart, ruminant dans son coin. Sam lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, espérant capter son attention et tenter de le déculpabiliser d'un regard mais il resta obstinément tourné vers la Porte. Enfin, celle-ci se mit en branle et bientôt une vague luminescente envahit la salle d'embarquement.

La jeune femme sourit en découvrant Jacob Carter sortir du vortex et partit l'accueillir.

- Papa, salua-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.  
- Sam. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant doucement afin de l'examiner avec attention.  
- Très bien, merci.

Mais elle ne dut guère être convaincante car les sourcils de Jacob se froncèrent. Elle se contraignit donc à sourire puis se hâta de se détourner. Daniel, Teal'c et Jack étaient derrière elle et saluèrent le Tok'ra avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous aux côtés du Général Hammond en salle de Briefing. En quelques mots, ils mirent Jacob au courant de la situation et bientôt la voix rauque de Selmak s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Athéna n'était pas une Goa'uld mais une Tok'ra, dit-il tandis que Daniel sautait sur son siège en lançant un « Je l'savais ! ». Elle a été tuée par Ra quelques années après sa victoire contre Poséidon.  
- Elle n'a jamais découvert son temple, en tout cas. Elle le signale dans les écrits que nous avons trouvés dans la grotte.  
- En effet. Mais Athéna n'avait pas la technologie des Goa'ulds. Elle a vaincu Poséidon d'une autre façon.  
- Comment a-t-elle fait, précisément ? intervint Sam.  
- Hélas, nous ne le savons pas. Nous n'avions que peu de moyens de communication avec la Terre, à l'époque.

Un Airman entra dans la pièce et tendit une feuille à Carter qui s'en saisit aussitôt afin de la consulter.

- Et puis Athéna était une Tok'ra solitaire, poursuivit Selmak. Elle ne se mêlait pas à nous et appréciait sa… popularité auprès des êtres humains.  
- Mouais, grommela Jack jusqu'ici silencieux. C'était une Goa'uld, en fait.

Mais le Tok'ra secoua la tête.

- Non. Elle partageait son corps avec son hôte. Elle n'imposait rien à l'Homme.  
- Mais elle aimait dominer… Tok'ra, Goa'uld… Finalement, la différence est plus mince qu'on ne le pense…  
- Colonel, intervint sèchement Hammond.

Le regard hostile de Jack se tourna vers son supérieur mais il consentit à se taire.

- Major ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?  
- Oui, Mon Général, acquiesça la jeune femme. Cela vient du Prométhée. Ils ont scanné les Océans mais n'ont rien trouvé, hélas.  
- Que proposez-vous ?  
- Eh bien… Nous pouvons toujours envoyer nos sous-marins afin d'y jeter un œil. Que le Prométhée n'ait rien découvert ne prouve pas grand chose. Poséidon possède sûrement des moyens technologiques qui nous dépassent. En allant voir de visu, peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose.

Hammond approuva de la tête.

- Très bien. Je vous laisse vous en occuper. A présent, Selmak, sauriez-vous comment ce Goa'uld a-t-il pu faire cela ?

Le Général se saisit de la télécommande du téléviseur et mit en marche la vidéo montrant l'apparition spectaculaire de Poséidon. Tous examinèrent de nouveau avec attention les images diffusées puis se tournèrent vers le Tok'ra lorsque ce fut terminé. Hélas, le visage de son hôte n'était guère optimiste.

- Je n'ai jamais vu jusqu'ici une telle technologie, je dois l'avouer, finit-il par annoncer de sa voix grave. Je suis désolé.

Jack émit un soupir agacé mais réfréna tout propos et la réunion prit bientôt fin. Sur l'initiative d'Hammond, le petit groupe se leva et le Sergent Harriman profita de cet instant afin de rejoindre le Colonel O'Neill.

- Mademoiselle Morgan a appelé plusieurs fois et souhaiterait que vous la rappeliez, annonça-t-il d'une voix discrète mais cependant parfaitement audible.

Jack fronça les sourcils afin de masquer son embarras et acquiesça.

- Merci, dit-il en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de son second. Excusez-moi.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la salle de Briefing et Jacob s'empressa de lever les yeux vers sa fille. L'attention de celle-ci restait dirigée vers le Colonel O'Neill qui disparaissait dans le couloir et il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour comprendre que son père l'observait. Elle se raidit aussitôt.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.  
- Bien, répondit-elle tandis qu'Hammond, Teal'c et Daniel s'éloignaient afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Son teint pâle, ses traits tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux furent examinés avec attention puis Jacob lança d'une voix pleine d'ironie :

- Tu rayonnes, en effet.  
- Merci, fit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le Tok'ra croisa les bras sur son torse et inclina la tête de côté.

- J'imagine que si je te demande comment va ta vie privée, tu vas m'envoyer sur les roses ?  
- Tu imagines bien… répliqua-t-elle avant de consentir à répondre : Rien à signaler de ce côté-là.  
- C'est ça le problème, non ?  
- Le problème ? Il n'y a aucun problème puisqu'il n'y a rien à signaler, papa, éluda la jeune femme avec un sarcasme évident.

Tous deux se jaugèrent puis Jacob émit un hoquet sceptique.

- Hun ! Et ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant même ?  
- Comment cela ? Que s'est-il passé ? fit la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.

Une moue désabusée apparut sur les lèvres du Tok'ra.

- Sam… Tu joues aussi mal la comédie que ta mère. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
- Oh ? Et de quoi parles-tu, exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

Touché. La jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'il n'oserait jamais mettre des mots sur ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Petite rusée.  
- Je suis allée à bonne école, fit-elle remarquer le regard rieur.

Un nouveau silence se fit puis un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Jacob.

- Eh bien… j'ai été ravi d'avoir cette petite discussion père/fille avec toi, dit-il avec entrain. C'est toujours si instructif !  
- Que ne ferais-je sans toi et tes conseils, papa ? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Que croyait-il, à la fin ?  
Sam était aussi pudique que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Et leurs échanges sérieux pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Mais il ne risquait rien à essayer. Il avait beau tourner ça en dérision, cela faisait parti de ses préoccupations de père.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter parler pour savoir ce qui se passait. Tout était si clair, et ce, depuis tant d'années maintenant.

Quand donc le comprendraient-ils enfin ?

**A SUIVRE ..**

_Une review, si vous avez aimé ? ça aide toujours ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Choupinette, dom et marie pour vos reviews !!**

------------------------------------

Jack sortit de son 4X4 et fit violemment claquer la portière. Ce geste apaisa en partie la frustration et la colère qui le tenaillaient mais il n'aurait pas dit non à une seconde volée. Et tout bien pesé, un petit combat avec Teal'c lui aurait également fait le plus grand bien.

Jamais il n'aurait dû quitter le SGC si précipitamment.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait droit aux œillades pesantes de Jacob Carter et jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à les supporter. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui en avait-il été incapable ?

Il soupira puissamment, avisa la voiture d'Amy garée juste devant chez lui et pénétra enfin dans sa maison. Le bruit de la télévision résonnait dans le salon et une grimace tordit un instant ses traits réguliers.

Le journal télévisé passait en boucle les évènements de la journée et il n'avait guère envie de parler - ou plus exactement de devoir se taire à ce sujet.

- Jack ?  
- Oui, j'arrive, grommela-t-il en posant ses clés sur la petite table près de la porte d'entrée.

Il rejoignit le salon et regarda avec lassitude Amy se lever de son canapé. Celle-ci perdit aussitôt son sourire en avisant sa mine contrariée.

- Dure journée ?  
- On peut dire ça… grommela-t-il en retirant sa veste en cuir qu'il jeta sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.  
- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança aurait fait fuir plus d'un homme mais Amy le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas s'en alarmer.

- Ok… dit-elle en se rasseyant tranquillement sur le canapé. Donc tu te sens d'humeur à jouer les ours, c'est ça ?  
- Tu as deviné.  
- Bien. Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille ?  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux, dit-il en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.  
- Ça sonne comme un « oui » déguisé… fit-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

Jack soupira.

Il l'avait toujours trouvée particulièrement perspicace mais aujourd'hui cela ne l'aidait pas du tout. Depuis quelques heures, il luttait contre un besoin violent de solitude. Hélas, rester seul et cogiter n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Pourquoi tous ces appels ? lança-t-il brusquement.  
- C'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états ?

Il hésita un bref instant.  
Non, ça n'était bien évidemment pas cela. Mais il était tellement plus simple de le croire ou de s'en persuader.

- Ca ne m'aide pas ! J'ai suffisamment de soucis comme ça.  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, tu ne m'en parles jamais.  
- Parce que je ne peux pas ! soupira-t-il agacé.  
- Je ne te demande pas d'entrer dans les détails mais envoie-moi quelques signaux, lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Juste histoire que je sache si je dois ou non t'éviter.

Le ton n'avait pas monté. Amy n'élevait jamais la voix. Elle gardait le contrôle, toujours. Comme lui.

Enfin, presque comme lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'évites, grommela-t-il en se laissant choir dans l'un des fauteuils. Je suis juste mal luné.  
- Ça, j'avais remarqué. Veux-tu que je parte ? Ou préfères-tu une partie de jambes en l'air, histoire de te détendre ?

Amy avait dit ces mots sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'ils discutaient du menu de la soirée et Jack se dérida légèrement.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment…  
- D'humeur, oui, je sais, finit-elle pour lui. Un scrabble alors ? Un marathon Simpson ? Une bonne bière devant un match de Hockey ?

Jack laissa mollement retomber sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Il avait trouvé la perle rare. Une femme capable de supporter ses humeurs sans en prendre ombrage, prête à accepter ses habitudes sans chercher à le changer… Disponible, amusante et sexy. Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

Son estomac se contracta et il se contraignit à rouvrir les yeux.

- J'hésite pour le scrabble, mais finalement, je vais choisir la bière et le Hockey, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Amy et elle se leva.

- Allez, viens t'asseoir ici, dit-elle en indiquant le canapé. Je m'occupe de la bière.  
- Merci…

La jeune femme acquiesça et se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée résonna dans la maison.

- Amy ? grommela Jack en soupirant.  
- J'y vais !

Jack entendit les talons de sa compagne claquer sur le parquet puis la porte s'ouvrir. Mais il lui fallut attendre quelques secondes avant qu'une voix confuse ne retentisse.

Son cœur s'emballa furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce que Carter faisait là ?

------------------------------

Sam blêmit légèrement lorsqu'elle découvrit la silhouette élancée d'Amy Morgan sur le seuil de la maison, et ravala le joli discours qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé.

Elle s'était pourtant attendue à la présence de l'autre femme. Celle-ci n'avait-elle pas appelé le Colonel plusieurs fois au SGC ? Mais Sam n'avait pas prévu de la voir ouvrir la porte et maintenant, toutes deux s'observaient avec un certain malaise.

Carter se sentit obligée de s'excuser.

- Euh… Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas… bredouilla-t-elle avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer. Est-ce que le Colonel O'Neill est là ?  
- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda Amy sans sourciller.

Prise au dépourvu, Carter observa quelques secondes le visage figé de son interlocutrice. Jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir de si près, ni même de lui parler, et elle fut frappée par l'assurance et la volonté de son regard brun. Il n'y avait rien d'agressif en elle mais seulement une force qui la renvoya invariablement au Colonel.

Sa gorge se serra.

Ils semblaient tous deux parfaitement assortis.

- Eh bien, c'est… en rapport avec… un problème à la base. Je suis le Major Carter.  
- Est-ce urgent ? s'enquit la jeune femme, peu perturbée.

Sam cilla.

- Pas vraiment, dut reconnaître Carter malgré elle. Mais…  
- Ecoutez. Je suis désolée mais Jack est fatigué. Alors, si ce n'est pas urgent, cela peut certainement attendre demain matin ?

Le regard indéchiffrable d'Amy, sa voix calme et polie mirent Sam en position de faiblesse et celle-ci se surprit à ressentir timidité et confusion. Elle était pourtant Major dans l'Air Force, Scientifique talentueuse et reconnue… et malgré cela, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être devenue aux yeux de cette femme… une adolescente capricieuse.

Rougissant d'agacement, Carter fronça les sourcils. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser rembarrer ainsi.

- Pourriez-vous aller lui dire que le Major Carter aimerait lui parler, s'il vous plait ? incita-t-elle donc d'une voix plus ferme.

Mais son interlocutrice soupira puis finit par dire à contrecœur :

- C'est inutile. Il est dans le salon et entend parfaitement cette conversation. S'il avait eu envie de vous parler, il nous aurait rejointes, fit remarquer Amy sans la moindre ironie.

Sam pâlit et un léger brouhaha se fit à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Carter ! fit un Jack embarrassé, en apparaissant brusquement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se racla la gorge et Sam détourna les yeux avec l'envie soudaine de disparaître. Il l'avait ignorée sciemment. Certes, depuis quelques mois ce n'était pas nouveau mais hors du SGC, jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour trouver sa porte close.

- Merci de veiller sur ma tranquillité, Amy, poursuivit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Je prends le relais.  
- Comme tu voudras, répondit simplement la jeune femme avant de saluer : Major Carter.

Elle s'écarta ensuite et prit tranquillement la direction de la cuisine. Sam hésita sur le seuil, le regard toujours fuyant.

Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Partir ? Fuir en courant ?

Mais la question ne se posait pas. De quoi aurait-elle l'air, à bouder pour si peu ? Elle tenta donc de reprendre contenance et tourna un visage neutre vers lui.

Ce dernier l'incita à s'écarter et referma la porte de la maison afin de les isoler.

- Je suis désolé… soupira-t-il en lui indiquant le petit chemin qui rejoignait la rue. J'aurais dû répondre dès que j'ai entendu votre voix…  
- Vous êtes fatigué et vous n'avez pas besoin qu'on vienne vous ennuyer chez vous. Je peux le comprendre.

Sa voix semblait trop tremblante pour paraître sincère et elle s'avança à ses côtés, passablement gênée.

- Vous ne me dérangez jamais Carter, dit-il après un court silence.

Sam leva un regard sceptique vers lui mais il gardait les yeux baissés et plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Elle se permit un sourire désabusé.

- J'ai du mal à vous croire mais c'est gentil à vous de me le dire.

Il ne répondit pas.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à bonne distance de la maison mais suffisamment éloignés de la route pour éviter les indiscrétions de passants éventuels, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'observèrent enfin.

- Il y a un problème à la base, donc ? demanda-t-il.  
- Pas vraiment, s'excusa Sam du regard avant de se racler la gorge. En fait… Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

Jack haussa les sourcils.

- Pour quelle raison ?  
- Eh bien… Ce que vous ressentez en ce moment.

L'espace d'un instant, elle le vit blêmir et comprit que leurs pensées avaient pris des directions différentes.

- Vous vous sentez coupable pour Poséidon, expliqua-t-elle donc doucement. Vous vous dites que si vous aviez laissé Daniel traduire les symboles, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ces deux raz-de-marée…  
- … sont entièrement de ma faute, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Ecoutez, c'est gentil d'être passée pour me remonter le moral mais c'est inutile. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire pour changer cela.

Le visage de Jack s'était fermé, plus rien ne transpirait de ses émotions. Même sa culpabilité semblait être étouffée malgré les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Au contraire…  
- Carter, menaça-t-il.  
- Oh, vous pouvez toujours élever la voix, Mon Colonel, dit-elle avec force. Mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de parler.

O'Neill soupira.

- Ca, je le sais bien, grommela-t-il.

Un fin sourire détendit les lèvres de Sam et elle enchaîna :

- Si vous n'aviez pas dit à Daniel de prendre cette urne, nous serions tous morts dans la grotte.  
- Mais Poséidon ne se serait pas échappé.  
- Qu'en savez-vous ? dit-elle. La destruction de la grotte aurait inévitablement provoqué celle du pilier. Alors je préfère nettement être sortie de là à temps plutôt que de m'être retrouvée coincée avec un Goa'uld !

Le regard de Jack s'adoucit et elle se permit un hochement de tête malicieux.

- Alors je profite de cette visite pour vous remercier. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie… Encore, rajouta-t-elle en souriant. Et puis… Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés, vous et votre amie.

O'Neill se détourna et elle le devina gêné. Il n'avait jamais aimé les éloges.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, dit-il enfin. Vous le faites tous les jours...  
- Vous remercier ?  
- Nous sauver la vie, répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement mordant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Jack soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

- Quant à Amy… Vous ne nous avez pas dérangés. Vraiment.

Sam sourit. Il cherchait à se faire pardonner de l'avoir ignorée et ces propos la rassurèrent. Malgré la distance entre eux, il ressentait toujours le besoin de s'expliquer. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore tout à fait terminé.

- Mais elle pourrait s'imaginer certaines choses, osa-t-elle donc, sans avoir pour autant le courage de lever les yeux vers lui.

Le Colonel mit quelques instants à répondre et Sam retint machinalement sa respiration.

- Je ne pense pas, dit-il finalement. Ce n'est pas… comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous et moi.

Malgré une légère hésitation, le ton lui sembla horriblement dur et Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Elle eut soudainement l'impression d'étouffer et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

- … C'est vrai, bafouilla-t-elle.

Fuyant toujours le regard de son supérieur, elle essuya machinalement ses mains moites sur son jeans puis esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Bien… Je vais vous laisser. Encore désolée du dérangement. A demain, Mon Colonel.

Elle se détourna et n'attendit pas sa réponse.

Il avait été clair. Il n'y avait rien.

------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, SG1, Jacob Carter et le Général Hammond étaient réunis autour de la table de Briefing. Les sous-marins patrouillant non loin des points d'origine des deux raz-de-marée avaient rejoins ceux-ci au cours des dernières heures mais aucun signal ne leur était parvenu. Daniel avait passé la nuit plongée dans ses livres et ses traductions à la recherche d'indices laissés par Athéna, hélas, sans grand succès. Il manquait désespérément de temps pour tout décrypter.

L'ultimatum prit fin en milieu d'après-midi et comme il était à prévoir, aucun Président ou dirigeant n'abdiqua. La réponse de Poséidon ne se fit pas attendre… Grâce aux images diffusées en temps réel par le Goa'uld, le SGC put suivre avec effroi une vague géante se former puis déferler sur l'archipel d'Hawaï, inondant chaque île sans laisser la moindre chance à ses nombreux habitants.

Sur toutes les chaînes de télévision, journalistes et commentateurs, à qui Poséidon avait accordé un temps de paroles, décrivaient avec moult détails les évènements, cherchant à donner un sens logique à une telle catastrophe.

Mais une seule conclusion s'imposait : en l'espace de quelques minutes, les 122 îles constituant l'archipel d'Hawaï venaient d'être annihilées, provoquant la mort presque instantanée de plus d'un million d'habitants.

- Colonel Pendergast, intervint brusquement le Général Hammond d'une voix tendue, pouvez-vous confirmer la destruction d'Hawaï ?

Directement en communication avec le Prométhée, SG1 et leur supérieur attendirent la réponse avec anxiété.

- … Hélas oui, Mon Général, finit par répondre le Colonel. Il ne reste plus rien.

Le téléphone rouge se mit soudainement à sonner et Hammond se leva de son large fauteuil afin de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- C'est quand même dingue ! s'exclama alors Jack. On doit bien être capable de voir d'où provient l'attaque !

Tout en disant cela, son regard s'était naturellement dirigé vers Sam… mais il se détourna rapidement.

- On sait qu'il n'agit pas par magie ! poursuivit-il. Il doit donc forcément laisser une trace quelque part !  
- Colonel Pendergast, intervint Sam. Ici le Major Carter. Pourriez-vous vérifier le point d'origine responsable de ce nouveau raz-de-marée ?  
- Affirmatif.

La communication fut coupée un bref instant, puis la voix métallique du Colonel retentit :

- Au milieu de l'Océan Pacifique. Exactement au même endroit que lors de notre première recherche.

Sam fronça les sourcils puis se leva brusquement.

- Je vais vérifier quelque chose. Je reviens.

Sans attendre un instant, la jeune femme dévala les escaliers la menant en Salle de Contrôle tandis qu'Hammond réapparaissait, le visage lugubre. Jack le mit au courant des dernières nouvelles et tous attendirent le retour de Sam dans un silence plus que pesant.

Celle-ci réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'ai de nouveau analysé les deux premiers raz-de-marée et j'ai découvert un léger décalage entre leurs points d'origine. Le premier signal, le premier à avoir été émis vient de l'Océan Pacifique, à l'endroit exact où le Prométhée a aujourd'hui même enregistré l'onde de choc.  
- Ce qui veut dire ? grommela Jack.  
- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas. Probablement son temple. Dans l'océan Atlantique, il ne devait s'agir que d'une balise.

Teal'c sortit de sa léthargie.

- N'avez-vous pas envoyé des submersibles afin de vérifier ?  
- Oui, mais j'imagine que le temple dispose d'un moyen de se rendre invisible et indétectable. Ou peut-être même qu'il se trouve à une profondeur que nous ne pouvons atteindre avec notre technologie. Mais pour produire une onde de choc suffisamment puissante et capable de créer un tsunami d'une telle envergure, Poséidon a forcément dû utiliser toute la puissance énergétique à sa disposition. Voilà pourquoi nous avons réussi à détecter sa présence à l'aide du Prométhée.  
- Un peu tard, hélas, fit remarquer le Général Hammond.

Sam se mordit violemment la lèvre.

- Je suis désolée. Le décalage était beaucoup trop faible pour être perçu lors d'une analyse standard… J'aurais dû…

Mais elle fut coupée par le Colonel qui s'affalait bruyamment sur son siège.

- Difficile de chercher lorsqu'on ne sait pas quoi chercher, de toute façon, intervint-il sobrement. Mais maintenant qu'on a la certitude que quelque chose se trouve là-bas, à nous de jouer.

Troublée, Sam lança un regard reconnaissant à son supérieur qui lui répondit d'un discret, très discret sourire. Depuis la veille au soir, Jack ne lui avait plus adressé la parole mais le voir prendre sa défense lui fit chaud au cœur.

- « A nous de jouer ». Facile à dire, maugréa Daniel. Premièrement, nous ne savons pas du tout comment vaincre Poséidon… qui commande à l'eau, je vous le rappelle. Et deuxièmement, comment faire pour aller au fin-fond du Pacifique avec ces histoires de pression et tout le tralala ?

Jack soupira.

- Vous êtes d'un pessimisme, Daniel ! Poséidon n'est rien d'autre qu'un Goa'uld, ne l'oubliez pas. Ce n'est pas le premier qu'on rencontre et qui nous sort le grand jeu ! Quant à aller jusqu'à son temple… les Carter vont nous trouver la solution ! conclut-il en tournant son regard vers le père et la fille.

Hammond, Daniel et Teal'c en firent de même et Jacob se racla la gorge.

- Désolé de jouer les trouble-fêtes mais Daniel a raison. Les sous-marins ont une limite de profondeur.

Jack haussa les épaules.

- Et vos vaisseaux Cargo ? Ils ne vont pas sous l'eau ? demanda-t-il.

Un silence perplexe se fit. Les deux Carter se concertèrent du regard puis Jacob répondit :

- On n'a jamais essayé. Il nous faudrait un bouclier… Un bouclier très puissant.  
- Donc ça vous semble faisable ? s'enquit Hammond.  
- Oui, acquiesça le Tok'ra. Mais il nous faudra un peu de temps.  
- J'en profiterai pour continuer mes recherches sur Poséidon, intervint Daniel. Peut-être qu'Athéna a laissé quelques indices…  
- Je vous aiderai, Daniel Jackson.

L'archéologue acquiesça avec soulagement.

- Merci Teal'c. On ne sera pas trop de deux.

Le Général Hammond se leva, suivi du reste de l'assemblée.

- Très bien. Colonel, vous veillerez sur Jacob et le Major Carter pendant leurs travaux.  
- A vos ordres.  
- Inutile de vous préciser que cela doit être fait le plus rapidement possible. Le prochain ultimatum prendra fin dans trois jours.  
- Ça risque d'être juste pour revenir sur Terre en Cargo, réagit sombrement Jacob.  
- Alors vous n'avez pas un instant à perdre. Allez !

---------------------------------

Jack, Sam et Jacob passèrent la Porte une heure plus tard avec tout le matériel nécessaire puis rejoignirent le vaisseau Cargo. A peine embarqués, ils partirent aussitôt, choisissant de travailler sur le bouclier pendant leur voyage vers la Terre afin de ne pas perdre un instant.

Préférant s'isoler du côté cockpit, Jack tentait de s'occuper avec quelques magazines qu'il avait apportés mais sans grand résultat. Bien qu'habitué à ce genre de trajet, il trouvait le temps long. Il était seul avec ses pensées et ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour cela.

La visite de Carter la veille au soir l'avait dérangé.

Chercher à tirer un trait sur une habitude était déjà difficile en soi. Chercher à tirer un trait sur une personne, sur des sentiments… c'était long, douloureux et bien souvent compliqué. Parfois on se croyait sorti d'affaire... puis tout revenait soudainement : nostalgie, désir et regrets.

Et concernant Carter… il en avait, des regrets.

Quelques mois auparavant, la lassitude des non-dits, de ce jeu de chat et de souris avait fini par avoir raison de sa volonté. Il avait finalement abandonné.

Mais elle avait continué, toute seule. Malgré ses mises à l'écart, malgré la distance qu'il s'évertuait à mettre entre eux, elle s'était accrochée aux miettes de ce qu'avait été leur non-relation, leur petit jeu de séduction stérile.

Et hier soir, elle était venue lui dire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle désirait.

Lui.

De tous les discours inconsistants de Carter concernant leur éventuel avenir commun, son « … elle pourrait s'imaginer certaines choses » avait été le plus direct.

« Certaines choses ». Grand Dieu ! Dans sa bouche, cela avait tout de la déclaration passionnée ! railla-t-il en pensée.

Jack grommela des paroles incompréhensibles, froissa l'une des pages de son magazine de pêche afin d'en faire une boule compacte, et tenta un panier en envoyant le projectile en direction de son barda grand ouvert, quatre mètres plus loin. La boule de papier ricocha sur l'une des lanières et tomba mollement sur le sol.

- Bordel !  
- On s'ennuie ? s'enquit une voix ironique.  
- Vous n'avez pas idée, répliqua Jack en jetant un œil mauvais sur Jacob. Si encore ce truc n'avait pas de pilotage automatique.  
- Sans pilotage automatique, ce truc, comme vous dites, ne pourrait jamais passer en hyper espace. Aucun pilote ne peut contrôler un vaisseau voyageant à une telle vitesse.

Jack renifla dédaigneusement et Jacob s'appuya contre le panneau de commande, les bras croisés sur son torse. Un silence se fit et se prolongea, parfois entrecoupé du pas léger de Sam Carter qui s'affairait dans la soute.

- Elle a une petite mine, lança finalement Jacob.

Jack soupira intérieurement.

- Elle travaille beaucoup, lui répondit-il.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'y ait que le travail qui la préoccupe.  
- Quoi d'autre ? maugréa le Colonel agacé.

Un regard lourdement éloquent se posa sur lui mais Jack se contenta de froisser une nouvelle feuille de papier afin de tenter un autre panier.

Raté.

---------------------------------

- Non mais quel crétin ! s'exclama une voix, se répandant en écho dans les couloirs déserts du SGC.

En cette heure particulièrement tardive, seul l'Airman préposé à la sécurité du niveau 18 sursauta à ce cri virulent. Il ne prit pourtant pas la peine d'intervenir. Ce genre d'éclat lui était depuis longtemps coutumier.

- Auriez-vous découvert quelque chose, Daniel Jackson ? s'enquit posément Teal'c, levant son nez d'un des nombreux livres disséminés sur le bureau de l'archéologue.  
- Bien sûr que j'ai trouvé ! Parfois je m'étonne d'être aussi stupide !

Le Jaffa leva un sourcil amusé mais contint le commentaire qui lui venait aux lèvres. O'Neill n'aurait pas eu cette délicatesse.

Inconscient de l'indulgence de Teal'c, Daniel présenta l'une des photos prises lors de leur mission au Cap Sounion et rajusta ses lunettes avec énervement.

- Le trident ! s'exclama-t-il enfin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. C'est le fameux trident qui contrôle tout.  
- Le trident ? répéta Teal'c. Parlez-vous de ce sceptre que l'on voit sur toutes les photos représentant Poséidon ? Vous pensez qu'il est important ?

Percevant une nette ironie dans le ton de son ami, Daniel jeta un regard noir au Jaffa.

- Oui… Enfin… au moins, grâce à cette traduction, bougonna-t-il en secouant la photo qu'il tenait toujours, nous savons que c'est le trident qu'il faut neutraliser.  
- Et le neutraliser avec quoi ?

L'archéologue cligna des yeux.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

--------------------------------

Sam s'étira longuement mais reprit vivement son air affairé lorsqu'elle entendit le pas dynamique de son supérieur côté cockpit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue esquisser un bâillement, il lui avait imposé une sieste d'une heure et ils n'avaient guère le temps pour cela. D'autant qu'après un travail ininterrompu de quarante huit heures, son père avait enfin accepté de s'étendre et ronflait allègrement à l'autre bout de la pièce ; elle devait donc avancer de son côté.

- Vous arrivez à travailler avec ce raffut ? s'enquit la voix assourdi de son supérieur.

Le Colonel posté dans son dos, Sam lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis sourit.

- J'ai connu pire.  
- Pas moi ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt sans pour autant élevé la voix.  
- Non, pas vous, dit-elle amusée. Vous ne ronflez pas. Mais…  
- Teal'c…, dirent-ils d'un même ton las et faussement agacé.  
- Un vrai tracteur, renchérit Jack en acquiesçant. Depuis qu'il dort, c'est devenu impossible !… Vous pensez qu'on devrait le lui dire ?

Sam roula les yeux d'un air affolé.

- Si vous voulez risquer votre vie, c'est vous qui voyez, Mon Colonel ! Pour moi, il ne fait que… ronfloter.  
- Pétocharde !

La jeune femme étouffa un gloussement joyeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé si légèrement, et de façon si complice. Tout cela lui manquait : le murmure de sa voix, si proche de son oreille. La présence de son long corps penché vers elle de façon presque intime.

Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer cette fois ? Une heure ? Vingt minutes ? Cinq ?

Soudain rafraichie, Sam plongea de nouveau le nez dans son travail et soupira pesamment.

- Ça va ? entendit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.  
- Très bien !

Elle lui tournait le dos et trouvait cela définitivement bien pratique. Mais pas lui, apparemment. L'instant d'après, il était accroupi en face d'elle.

- Carter… Vous avez l'air… préoccupée.  
- Ça va, Monsieur. Il est normal d'appréhender une rencontre avec Poséidon, expliqua-t-elle en raffermissant ses doigts autour de sa pince coupante.  
- Je ne faisais pas allusion à cela.

Surprise, Sam redressa la tête et déglutit. Le visage du Colonel était toujours impassible, bien que son regard semblait particulièrement attentif.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… dit-elle avec précaution.

Sa réponse sembla lui déplaire car il se referma aussitôt. Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation puis se releva.

- Très bien.

Après une œillade réfrigérante, il se détourna et fit mine de sortir mais se figea soudainement au beau milieu de la salle. Le souffle de Sam cessa lorsqu'elle vit son dos se raidir en signe d'indécision. A quelques mètres d'eux, Jacob continuait de ronfler bruyamment.

- Vous savez quoi… grommela Jack en se retournant.

Il fit quelques pas et se pencha vers elle, un doigt inquisiteur pointé sous son nez.

- Je crois que vous voyez parfaitement de quoi je parle, au contraire.

La mâchoire de Sam se crispa.

- Permission de parler librement, Mon Colonel ?  
- Faites donc... ironisa Jack.  
- Depuis quand ce genre de conversation est autorisé ?

Son supérieur soutint son regard sarcastique sans effort mais prit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix plus calme.

- Depuis que je vois que ça vous…  
- Préoccupe ? proposa-t-elle nerveusement, devant sa soudaine hésitation.  
- J'allais dire « perturbe » mais si vous préférez le verbe « préoccuper »… aboya-t-il, agacé. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous l'êtes ! C'est évident.  
- Préoccupée ?  
- Oui, préoccupée ! Vous cherchez quoi ? A gagner du temps ?

Les joues de Sam s'embrasèrent.

Elle posa sa pince-coupante sur le sol afin de cacher son air coupable et d'obtenir quelques secondes de plus.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que vous pour cacher… ce genre de chose, marmonna-t-elle en essuyant ses mains moites sur son treillis.  
- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai des années d'entraînement.

Le voir ainsi fanfaronner face à une situation qu'elle ne gérait pas lui fit de nouveau serrer les dents.

- De toute façon, la question ne se pose plus.

Le regard du Colonel agrippa aussitôt le sien et sa respiration se figea.

- « Plus » ? fit-il remarquer. Donc… elle s'est déjà posée.  
- Oh, je vous en prie ! s'exclama-t-elle, soudain lasse et mal à l'aise. Arrêtons-nous là. Cette discussion est ridicule et surtout stérile.  
- Mais nos discussions sur ce sujet ne l'ont-elles pas toujours été ?

Un dépit évident transparaissait dans sa voix et Sam hésita.

- A présent, c'est différent, bredouilla-t-elle, baissant la tête sous le regard toujours si scrutateur du Colonel.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Vous savez très bien pourquoi ! rétorqua-t-elle sans parvenir à étouffer la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur.

Un silence se fit.

Que venait-elle donc de faire ? Se plaindre de la présence d'une femme dans la vie de son supérieur ?

Sa gêne, son humiliation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. D'un geste impatient et maladroit, elle reprit sa pince-coupante mais la voix douce de Jack l'interrompit :

- Carter… Vous seriez surprise de voir tout ce que je suis capable de faire pour remonter le moral de mes hommes.

Sam prit le temps de retrouver un visage plus serein avant de lever les yeux vers lui et cilla en croisant son regard.

Il avait changé. Ou plutôt… il était de nouveau le même : chaud, troublant… fascinant. Ce regard qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Avant.

Les doigts de Sam se crispèrent autour de sa pince. Le sourire de Jack s'accentua mais une légère secousse brisa l'instant et le ronflement de Jacob cessa dans un grondement chaotique. Jack se redressa aussitôt et avisa le Tok'ra qui levait mollement la tête.

- Comment fait Selma'k pour supporter ce raffut ? ironisa le Colonel en plongeant nonchalamment les mains dans les poches de son treillis.

Jacob retrouva aussitôt ses esprits.

- De la même façon que fait ma fille pour supporter votre humour.

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Zoé pour ta review!!

------------------------------------

Le lendemain, après un bref détour du côté de Cheyenne Mountain, SG1 au complet accompagné de Jacob, s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs abyssales du Pacifique.

Jack avait quelques difficultés à garder les idées claires après ce qui s'était passé la veille ; après la décision qu'il avait finalement prise. Tout ce contre quoi il se battait depuis plusieurs mois avait été balayé si aisément qu'il avait fini par accepter ce qu'il jugeait à présent inévitable. C'était plus fort que lui, après tout, alors pourquoi lutter ? Il n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de sa vie à regretter.

Encore.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Carter, il observa son visage concentré puis se détourna. Il espérait juste que cette fois-ci, personne ne ferait marche arrière. Ni elle, ni lui.

- Et si jamais le bouclier vient à lâcher ? s'enquit soudainement Daniel.

Le nez collé à la vitre frontale du Cargo, l'archéologue suivait leur avancée dans l'obscur et encore inexploré territoire sous-marin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Jacob. A cette profondeur, vous n'aurez même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui vous arrive.  
- Très rassurant… maugréa le jeune homme.

Mais malgré les faisceaux lumineux du vaisseau, il n'y eut bientôt plus rien à voir que le néant et Jack finit par se lasser.

- On va descendre encore longtemps ?

Sam observa l'écran de son petit portable directement branché au Cargo puis redressa la tête.

- Plus que quelques minutes, Mon Colonel.

Et en effet, l'obscurité fit peu à peu place à une pâleur luminescente et l'instant d'après, un spectacle irréaliste et fabuleux apparut sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Au cœur d'une immense bulle d'air de plusieurs centaines de mètres de diamètre, le temple de Poséidon déployait toute sa magnificence. Structure de pierres ouvragées et idéalement conservées, il donnait une parfaite idée de ce qu'avait été les cités grecques aux temps jadis. Une étendue de marbres pâles, des escaliers et bâtiments majestueux… et le temple d'une beauté noble et olympienne.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, s'exclama Daniel. Tout est en parfait état ! Poséidon a pourtant été enfermé dans l'Urne pendant des siècles… !

Jacob fit stopper le Cargo.

- Je vais scanner le temple et chercher le moyen d'entrer, dit-il d'une voix forte afin de couvrir les éclats enthousiastes de l'archéologue.

Il manipula quelques boutons et un point se mit bientôt à clignoter sur l'écran de contrôle.

- Ici. Il y a des anneaux.  
- Eh bien allons-y ! lança Jack, faisant déjà un pas vers la soute.  
- Attendez, l'interrompit aussitôt Jacob. Les anneaux ne marcheront pas avec le bouclier.  
- Génial… On fait comment alors ?

Un léger blanc se fit puis Sam prit la parole.

- Il faut détruire le bouclier…  
- Mais bien sûr ! rétorqua aussitôt son père avant de railler : Et tu veux rejoindre Poséidon à la nage, peut-être ?... Tu sais très bien que si on le détruit, plus rien ne protègera le temple de l'immersion.  
- Il n'y a pas que le bouclier, se défendit-elle, mais également un dôme de verre.  
- Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce qui empêche le dôme de se briser ?

Sam soupira face à l'ironie contenue dans la voix de son père.

- Je le sais, mais avant que celui-ci ne cède, nous pourrons utiliser les anneaux, nous introduire dans le temple…  
- Tuer le vilain serpent et décamper, poursuivit Jack pour elle. Ça me va. Allons-y.

Jacob écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous êtes complètement fous ! Vous ne disposerez que de quelques minutes à peine ! C'est du suicide !  
- Bah ! C'est un peu notre quotidien, railla le Colonel.

La voix de Teal'c intervint soudainement.

- Comment peut-on détruire un bouclier comme celui-ci ? Le vaisseau Cargo n'aura jamais la puissance nécessaire.  
- On demande au Prométhée, répondit Sam. On leur donne les coordonnées exactes et le tour est joué.

Jacob agitait toujours la tête lorsque Jack donna son consentement. Le Prométhée fut rapidement contacté et le Cargo s'éloigna prudemment du temple.

- Accrochez-vous, ça risque de secouer, grommela le Tok'ra d'un ton lugubre.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes dans un silence pesant, le regard tourné vers le temple lumineux, puis un éclair éblouissant fendit les profondeurs sous-marines et frappa le bouclier.

- Pourvu que le nôtre tienne le coup… murmura Daniel pour lui-même.

L'onde de choc les atteignît, heurtant le vaisseau Cargo dans un grondement assourdissant. Déséquilibrés, Sam, Jack et Daniel furent projetés contre le mur arrière et s'effondrèrent sur le sol avec moult grognements et invectives. Teal'c était parvenu à rester debout, accroché à la console, et Jacob, assis sur son siège, tentait de se maintenir en place malgré la secousse.

- … Je crois que nous sommes restés un peu trop près, commenta le Tok'ra lorsque le calme fut revenu.  
- Vous trouvez ? ironisa Jack en grimaçant. Tout le monde va bien ?

Il aida sans attendre Sam à se remettre sur pieds, lui jeta un regard appuyé, puis tendit une main secourable à un Daniel aux lunettes vacillantes.

- En tout cas, notre bouclier a supporté le choc, soupira la jeune femme.  
- Et celui de Poséidon ? demanda le Colonel.

Jacob pianota quelques secondes puis reprit les commandes du vaisseau.

- Il va falloir quelques tirs supplémentaires. Je vais nous éloigner de quelques mètres.  
- Centaines de mètre, si possible, corrigea Daniel en se massant l'épaule gauche.

Le Tok'ra s'exécuta et les tirs venant du Prométhée se succédèrent sans incidents. Pendant ce temps, l'archéologue commençait à multiplier recommandations et conseils, montant d'un cran la tension déjà présente au sein du groupe.

- Il faut absolument détruire son trident ! Ou tout du moins le lui prendre ! Pensez que d'un geste, il peut nous projeter dans les profondeurs du Pacifique… ou peut-être même nous noyer dans une… une bulle constituée uniquement d'eau… Sans parler de la pression ! Mon Dieu ! Et si en brisant le bouclier, la pression nous fait imploser ?  
- Au moins, Poséidon mourra avec nous, répondit sobrement Teal'c.  
- Non, justement ! Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien ! Il s'agit de Poséidon, le Dieu des Océans ! Il s'en sortira forcément puisqu'il contrôle l'eau !

Dans un grognement, Jack se redressa.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel ! On vous a déjà dit que les Dieux, ça n'existait pas ! railla-t-il.  
- Très drôle… répliqua l'archéologue. Mais il faut que…  
- Daniel ! Si vous ne la fermez pas, je vous zate !  
- Messieurs ! intervint Sam, les tirs du Prométhée ayant cessé. Il serait grand temps de se préparer.

D'un geste de la main, Jack ordonna à Daniel de passer dans la soute et lui emboîta le pas. Les membres de SG1 revêtirent leurs pare-balles, se munirent de leurs armes de prédilection puis se placèrent au centre des anneaux. Une fois le vaisseau Cargo en place, Jacob se leva de son siège et rejoignit le panneau de commande.

- Faites attention à vous.

Son regard inquiet rencontra celui de sa fille puis il enclencha les anneaux.

--------------

Leur arrivée se fit dans un crissement strident. L'air était étrangement tiède et sec, sans la moindre humidité. Le sol, recouvert de larges pavés d'un blanc nacré, s'étendait sur toute la surface du temple et la mer, qui tenait lieu de ciel, illuminait le dôme d'une douce teinte azurée.

- C'est surnaturel, souffla Daniel, impressionné.

De lourdes colonnes stratégiquement édifiées soutenaient la voûte transparente mais le grondement sourd qui leur parvint soudainement les ramena à la réalité.

- Sans bouclier, le dôme ne tiendra pas très longtemps, rappela Sam aussitôt.  
- Allons-y, ordonna Jack.

D'un pas hâtif, SG1 s'élança vers le bâtiment central, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Aucun garde ne les y attendait mais Poséidon n'avait certainement guère eu le temps de se construire une quelconque armée. De plus, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer se voir attaqué dans son propre QG. Grâce aux connaissances de son hôte, le Goa'uld savait tout des Terriens et de leurs avancées technologiques… hormis le fait qu'un petit groupe d'entre eux voyageait de planète en planète depuis quelques années. Il ne savait rien de la présence du Prométhée en orbite autour de la Terre et encore moins celle de la Porte des Etoiles cachée dans les entrailles de Cheyenne Moutain.

Leurs pas précipités résonnaient sur le marbre et lorsqu'ils parvinrent non loin de l'entrée du temple, la haute et impressionnante silhouette de Poséidon apparut sur le seuil. L'incrédulité peinte sur le visage du faux Dieu aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été si grave.

Sous le commandement du Colonel, SG1 ralentit l'allure et Sam croisa le regard de son supérieur tandis qu'il tapotait le cadran de sa montre. Ils n'avaient guère joué à ce petit jeu-là depuis longtemps et Jack avisa avec réconfort le visage souriant de la jeune femme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment osez-vous profaner le temple de votre Dieu Poséidon ? s'exclama alors le Goa'uld de sa voix gutturale.

Celui-ci s'avança vers eux, sa longue tunique blanche et soyeuse bruissant à chaque pas. Son visage aux traits durs et virils se crispa de colère lorsqu'un grondement lointain retentit de nouveau. Le dôme cédait.

Le faux Dieu s'arrêta alors à quelques mètres du groupe, et Jack fit remarquer après l'avoir attentivement examiné :

- Bon ben il est où son trident, Daniel ?

L'archéologue, impressionné par la prestance du Goa'uld, retrouva brusquement ses esprits et observa Poséidon. Celui-ci avait les mains dramatiquement vides.

- Euh… bredouilla le jeune homme, Athéna l'a peut-être détruit ?  
- Alors comment fait-il pour contrôler l'eau, gros malin ? ironisa Jack, agacé.

Mais il se figea aussitôt. Poséidon levait les bras dans un geste volontairement impressionnant.

- Silence ! Je suis votre Dieu, prosternez-vous devant moi !  
- Oui, alors là, ce n'est pas demain la veille, grommela Jack, le doigt rivé sur la gâchette de son Beretta.  
- Faites attention ! s'exclama Jackson. N'oubliez pas qu'il contrôle l'eau et…  
- Daniel ! Est-ce que vous voyez de l'eau autour de vous ? l'interrompit Jack. Il ne va quand même pas briser son dôme et risquer sa vie pour nous mettre une raclée.   
- O'Neill, intervint Teal'c.

Le Colonel jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le Jaffa puis baissa les yeux en entendant les pieds du guerrier clapoter. De fines vaguelettes caressaient les talons de leurs boots et Jack grimaça.

Le dôme commençait à se remplir.

- C'est bien notre veine…  
- Il suffit ! On ne parle pas devant moi sans y avoir été autorisé ! Prosternez-vous ou vous mourrez ! s'exclama le Goa'uld, lassé d'être ainsi ignoré.

Le Colonel leva aussitôt la main.

- Ecoute, Po…po. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Faudrait vraiment que toi et les tiens changiez de disque.

Le Goa'uld sembla étouffé, le visage écarlate, les mains tremblantes de rage.

- … Comment oses-tu ! Comment oses-tu défier la toute puissance de…  
- Bla, bla, bla… ! le coupa Jack de nouveau. Toi et tes congénères êtes si puissants que des primitifs comme nous avons tué… Combien déjà ? demanda-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers Teal'c.  
- J'ai hélas perdu le compte, O'Neill.

Jack secoua la tête sans quitter le Goa'uld des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on va recompter. Alors, il y avait Ra. Et puis Apophis, Hathor, Seth… vous les connaissiez ? … Enfin bref, ils ne sont plus là… Y avait qui d'autres ?

Le Colonel se tourna cette fois-ci vers Sam.

- Il n'y avait pas un… Po… Posé… ?  
- Poséidon, Monsieur ? C'est lui, répondit-elle en levant la main vers le Goa'uld.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Jack en reportant son attention sur le faux Dieu.

Les vagues se mirent à vibrer à leurs pieds déjà immergés puis affluèrent vers le Goa'uld, aspirées par sa colère.

- Comment osez-vous, vermines ? rugit celui-ci en tendant le bras vers eux.

La paume de sa main apparut alors et Jack sourit en découvrant une arme de poing, un Trident gravé en son centre.

- _Le voilà_, murmura-t-il en levant à son tour son arme.

D'un tir précis, il brisa le Trident de Poséidon qui explosa dans un désordre de métal et de sang. L'eau autour d'eux cessa aussitôt de s'agiter.

- Carter ? Chrono ?  
- Une minute trente sept secondes, Monsieur, répondit Sam en regardant sa montre.  
- Bien ! Record battu ! acquiesça Jack avec satisfaction.

Le Goa'uld leva un regard meurtrier mais Teal'c le tenait en joue de sa lance et il pressa sa main blessée contre lui. Un tremblement puissant secoua alors le sol et l'eau se mit à montrer par vagues de plus en plus hautes.

- Vous allez tous mourir ! ricana Poséidon.  
- Toi aussi si on ne se dépêche pas de quitter les lieux.  
- Un Dieu de meurt pas !  
- C'est ça… grommela Jack avant de poser la main sur sa radio. Jacob, vous me recevez ?

Des grésillements se firent entendre puis la voix faible du Tok'ra :

_- Je vous reçois._   
- On rejoint les anneaux.  
- _Négatif. J'ai dû m'éloigner. La brèche la plus proche des anneaux m'entraînait vers le dôme. Je ne pourrais jamais venir vous chercher avant que tout soit inondé. _

Jack ferma les yeux.

- C'était trop facile, évidemment… Compris. Terminé.

Il se tourna vers son équipe, le regard interrogateur. Daniel jetait de nombreux coups d'œil autour de lui en espérant un miracle. Teal'c ne lâchait pas des yeux Poséidon. Quant à Carter, son regard fuyant était suffisamment éloquent.

Jack dut donc admettre la situation. L'eau glacée leur arrivait à présent à hauteur des genoux et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils allaient se sortir de là.

S'ils s'y parvenaient.

Le regard de Jack accrocha celui du Goa'uld et le Colonel leva lentement son Beretta dans sa direction.

- Aucun moyen de nous faire remonter à la surface ?  
- Tu as détruit mon Trident, rugit Poséidon en indiquant sa main ensanglantée. Vous allez tous mourir ici !

La colère du Goa'uld venait de se transformer en plaisir et un rictus satisfait étirait ses lèvres charnues. Jack serra les dents.

- Si c'est le cas, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser vivre, vilain serpent ?

L'assurance froide contenue dans sa voix eu raison de la bonne humeur du Goa'uld. Malgré les frissons de plus en plus nombreux qui secouaient son corps à présent glacé, Jack leva légèrement le canon de son revolver et visa la tête de Poséidon.

- Attendez ! s'exclama celui-ci. Il y a un autre moyen de partir.

O'Neill se contraignit à ne rien montrer de son soulagement. Le grondement se faisait plus puissant et l'horizon s'obscurcissait.

- Lequel ?  
- Mon temple, dit-il sans davantage de précision.  
- Alors allons-y.

D'un geste plus spasmodique que vif, il poussa le Goa'uld à avancer et jeta un regard nerveux derrière lui. Teal'c ne semblait guère soucieux du froid mais Daniel et Sam grelottaient violemment.

Ils rejoignirent lentement la salle en question, l'eau ralentissant considérablement leur avancée. Des courants contraires les obligeaient parfois à s'agripper les uns aux autres et lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à destination, Jack tenait fermement le poignet de son second dans la paume de sa main.

Ils grimpèrent les marches menant au temple, sortirent ainsi de l'eau puis pénétrèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne, aux fresques pales et délicatement peintes. Lorsque tous furent à l'intérieur, Teal'c avisa un panneau de commande Goa'uld près de l'entrée et il referma derrière lui. Un mur épais vint les enfermer, les mettant à l'abri de l'eau meurtrière.

Jack qui tenait toujours Sam, la relâcha tout en restant les yeux rivés sur la silhouette du Goa'uld. Celui-ci s'avançait vers une console au fond de la pièce et O'Neill s'exclama :

- Hep ! Plus un pas !

Mais Poséidon fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et Jack fut contraint de tirer un coup de semonce à quelques centimètres seulement de la tête du Faux Dieu. La détonation fit écho dans la salle et tous grimacèrent machinalement. Le Goa'uld se retourna :

- Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !  
- C'est ça… Carter ! ordonna-t-il implicitement en montrant d'un signe de tête la console.

La jeune femme rejoignit celle-ci, tandis que le Goa'uld était mis à l'écart par Teal'c. Sam pianota quelques secondes à la recherche d'une solution mais elle finit par se retourner, le visage grave et inquiet.

- Il n'y a rien. Il n'y a pas de vaisseau aquatique ou spatial… Cette salle nous isole mais il n'y a pas moyen de sortir.

Jack fronça les sourcils puis se tourna lentement vers le Goa'uld.

- Popo, dis-moi… Tu n'aurais pas caché un de tes jolis Tridents dans cette pièce, par hasard ?

Un violent tremblement empêcha Poséidon de répondre et quelques secondes plus tard, la console émit une alarme stridente.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ?  
- La salle, Monsieur, répondit Sam au bout de quelques secondes. Elle n'est plus hermétique !

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers le mur, là où la balle de Jack s'était fichée lors de son coup de semonce. Le marbre se fissurait peu à peu.

- Le temple doit être entièrement immergé, à présent.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la brèche qui grandissait inexorablement. Les murs tremblaient si violemment qu'ils avaient des difficultés à se maintenir sur leurs pieds. L'alarme ne cessait toujours pas, accentuant l'urgence de la situation. Puis un bruit. Un bruit sourd et familier fit lever les yeux de Jack vers le plafond.

Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine.

- Teal'c ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Poséidon !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Le Jaffa attrapa violemment le bras du Goa'uld et le ramena au centre de la salle, là où se tenait déjà Daniel. De son côté, Jack saisit le poignet de Sam puis l'attira vers le reste de l'équipe.

La pression contre le mur fissuré fut telle que le marbre explosa, projetant des éclats meurtriers dans toute la salle. L'eau pénétra à son tour mais SG1 était déjà loin, emportée par les anneaux.

------

- Un timing parfait, comme toujours ! s'empressa de signaler Jack en croisant le regard tendu de Jacob Carter.  
- C'était surtout moins une, grommela celui-ci. Heureusement que le temple a pu tenir quelques secondes après l'immersion du dôme.  
- Une chance, oui acquiesça Jack, en imaginant le Tok'ra s'engouffrer sous la voute de verre et se placer in extremis juste au-dessus du temple. Comment avez-vous su qu'il y avait des anneaux ? Les radars n'avaient rien montrés.  
- Je n'en savais rien.

Le regard réfrigérant du Tok'ra fit frémir les zygomatiques de Jack et il se détourna. Jacob n'aimait pas voir sa fille embarquée dans une mission suicide mais, lui non plus. Et il n'était rien de dire qu'une fois encore, c'était la chance qui leur avait permis de survivre.

- Teal'c ! Et si vous installiez notre… invité ? Il est temps de rentrer ! lança le Colonel, espérant voir le Général Carter reprendre les commandes du vaisseau.

Celui-ci ne fut guère dupe mais finit par rejoindre le cockpit de mauvaise grâce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau Cargo entamait lentement sa remontée, prenant bien soin de s'arrêter à chaque palier afin de leur donner le temps de décompresser.

Tandis que Teal'c surveillait consciencieusement Poséidon, répliquant stoïquement aux objections du Goa'uld, Jack entreprit de ranger les armes et munitions superflus tout en jetant un œil vers Carter qui s'occupait de la trousse de soin. Ses mains devinrent soudainement moites et il laissa échapper un chargeur qui tomba bruyamment sur le sol. Il le ramassa prestement mais croisa le regard surpris de son second.

Il était rarement maladroit.

Se raclant la gorge, il se débarrassa du chargeur puis rejoignit la jeune femme.

- Comment va votre poignet ? demanda-t-il.

Carter leva son bras. La chair était rouge et irritée.

- J'aurais probablement la marque de vos doigts pendant quelques semaines, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Je suis désolé.   
- De m'avoir sauvé la vie ? fit-elle remarquer d'un air entendu.

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un fin sourire embarrassé. Le courant violent avait failli emporter la jeune femme à plusieurs reprises et il avait serré son poignet à le lui briser de peur de la voir disparaître. 

- Ecoutez… souffla-t-il en inclinant la tête un peu plus près de ses boucles blondes.

Sam leva les yeux et se figea en le découvrant à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il eut un bref instant d'hésitation.

- C'est inadmissible !

Jack cilla et s'écarta aussitôt.

- Inadmissible, vous m'entendez ? s'exclama Poséidon en faisant mine de se lever.

Un crissement strident retentit et le Goa'uld s'effondra sur lui-même, zaté sans sommation par Teal'c. Jack haussa les sourcils.

- Un problème ?  
- Nullement, répondit tranquillement le jaffa. C'est plus silencieux ainsi.

O'Neill sourit et tourna vers Sam un regard amusé.

- Je crois qu'il lui faudrait un petit somnifère pour la route… sinon, on risque de rentrer sans rien du tout.

La jeune femme acquiesça de suite, les joues légèrement empourprées.

- Je fais ça de suite.

Jack observa les mains tremblantes de son second et se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il reprendre là où il s'était arrêté ou bien attendre que le Serpent ait pris son sédatif ? L'aiguille que tenait Carter rata par deux fois la petite fiole contenant le somnifère et il jugea préférable d'attendre quelques minutes encore.

Lorsque Poséidon eut reçu de quoi le maintenir endormi pendant le trajet du retour, Jack s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune femme mais Daniel fit son apparition. L'archéologue avisa le corps inconscient du Goa'uld et s'enquit avec curiosité :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
- Teal'c lui a chanté une berceuse, répliqua Jack, passablement agacé.

Jamais il n'arriverait à avoir une conversation privée dans ce maudit vaisseau. Dépité, il tira la fermeture éclair du sac contenant les grenades puis rejoignit le Jaffa, assis à même le sol. Il fallait bien tout le calme apaisant de son ami pour étouffer sa frustration.

Après s'être affalé par terre, Jack redressa la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Elle grimaça un faible sourire puis se détourna et reprit ses occupations avec un entrain redoublé qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. Détaillant alors le corps svelte de son second, Jack avisa la courbure de sa nuque délicate et retrouva quelques couleurs.

Elle semblait particulièrement déçue.

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à ALittleSeaStar pour ta review! Au moins quelqu'un me lit! lol

------------------------------------

Après plusieurs heures d'une attente pesante, le Cargo émergea enfin du Pacifique, traversa une partie des Etat Unis puis atterrit non loin de la base, dans un lieu suffisamment isolé pour ne pas risquer de rencontres fortuites. Jacob fit ses adieux à sa fille et laissa SG1, non sans avoir pris soin d'appeler le SGC afin de signaler leur position. Quelques minutes plus tard, un véhicule militaire arriva dans un crissement de pneus et ramena SG1 et leur prisonnier à Cheyenne Mountain.

Hammond les accueillit avec soulagement. Leur mission était une réussite et après un tour à l'infirmerie, tous se rejoignirent pour en débriefing en règle.

- Alors ? s'enquit Hammond, les mains croisées sur la table.  
- Une minute trente sept secondes, Mon Général, lança Jack en s'affalant sur son siège avec une satisfaction. Une-Minute-Trente-Sept-Secondes, répéta-t-il en articulant à outrance.  
- Mais encore ?  
- C'est le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour mettre hors d'état de nuire ce vilain serpent.

Il agita son doigt avec insistance.

- Je veux qu'on le note dans le rapport et qu'on l'envoie à Reynolds. Il peut aller se rhabiller avec son « trente six minutes, O'Neill ! »  
- Oui, enfin… On devrait peut-être aussi rajouter les cinq minutes qu'il nous a fallu pour rejoindre le temple, souligna Daniel. Et les… disons cinq autres minutes avant de nous retrouver en sureté dans le vaisseau Cargo.  
- Pfeuh ! balaya Jack d'un geste agacé. Ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Il nous a fallu Une-Minute-Trente-Sept-Secondes pour battre Poséidon ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a à retenir. La façon dont on en est sortis vivants est un détail.

Hammond esquissa un sourire, rendu patient par cette réussite éclatante.

- Un détail qui a son importance, Colonel.  
- Ah non ! s'exclama aussitôt Jack en se redressant. Vous n'allez pas rallonger notre record !

Hammond leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Vous noterez ce que vous voudrez dans votre rapport, du moment que le reste y soit détaillé.

Jack acquiesça tout en s'affalant de nouveau sur son siège.

- Et qu'en est-il de la presse, Monsieur ? s'enquit Sam après un court silence. Quelle position a pris le gouvernement ?  
- Aucune position particulière. Une investigation à l'échelle mondiale a prouvé que les évènements dramatiques qui ont eu lieus et les menaces de Poséidon n'avaient en fait aucun rapport.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

- Je ne saisis pas.

Hammond esquissa un sourire.

- Le NID s'est chargé de l'affaire. Ils ont fait passer Poséidon pour un riche excentrique et ont monté un faux dossier le concernant. Par chance, l'hôte n'avait que quelques parents qui ont accepté le silence moyennant finance.

Le regard de Jack se fit sombre.

- Vraiment ? C'est tout à fait le genre du NID, ça, lança-t-il avec ironie.

Le Général préféra ne pas relever.

- Les Britanniques, les Français et Russes ont amené à leur tour des éléments aux dossiers, le discréditant un peu plus… Et la presse a fait circuler les informations.  
- Mais… Comment ont-ils pu expliquer la prise de contrôle des satellites ? Et le raz-de-marée juste après l'intervention de Poséidon ? insista Sam, incrédule. Ça n'a pas de sens !  
- Et qu'est-ce qui a le plus de sens selon vous ? maugréa Jack. Un Dieu qui débarque et provoque des raz-de-marée ou un taré qui utilise les catastrophes naturelles pour jouer les fauteurs de trouble ?

Un silence accueillit cette réalité. Le monde n'était décidément par prêt à croire en l'existence d'extra-terrestres, de faux Dieux ou autres entités tels que les Anciens.

- Bon, eh bien… Tout va pour le mieux alors, nota Daniel. C'est juste dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu garder le temple de Poséidon en état.  
- Que vont-ils faire de lui ? s'enquit Teal'c.  
- Il va être envoyé en zone 51. Pour le reste, ce n'est plus de notre ressort, répondit Hammond.  
- Ya-t-il eu des survivants ? s'enquit brusquement Jack.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Hawaï, insista-t-il l'air de rien.  
- Non, aucun, répondit le Général avec gravité.

Jack acquiesça, soudain nauséeux. Il ne pouvait se départir de ce maudit sentiment de culpabilité et avait soudainement envie de solitude.

- Bon, fit-il donc en se redressant. Pour les détails, on vous fera un joli rapport, Mon Général. Peut-on disposer ?

Hammond observa son second puis acquiesça.

- Je vous donne trois jours de congés. Vous les avez bien mérités.

O'Neill hocha la tête en signe de remerciement puis sans un mot se leva de son siège. Il hésita un bref instant mais sortit de la salle de Briefing sans un regard vers son second. Il n'avait plus trop la tête à ça.

Demain, peut-être.

----------------------------------

Sam se gara un peu à l'écart, encore incertaine. Les quelques indices qu'elle avait pu recueillir au cours de leur dernière mission lui avaient fait prendre une décision des plus risquées : grimper dans sa voiture et rejoindre la maison de son supérieur.

La récolte avait pourtant été maigre.

Une phrase ambigüe, encore. Et son regard, deux fois. C'était si peu finalement. Devait-elle s'exposer de nouveau au péril de se voir humiliée une seconde fois ? Pourquoi insistait-elle ?

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son volant et elle posa lentement son front sur le cuir tiède.

La douleur sous ses côtes, mélange d'espoir et de terreur, était une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. A la fois rassurante et insupportable, elle était en elle depuis longtemps et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à s'en défaire. Elle la préférait à la certitude d'une situation impossible. Mais la situation deviendrait réellement impossible si Jack O'Neill choisissait de la rayer définitivement de sa vie.

Sam se redressa, ouvrit la portière de sa voiture puis la fit claquer pour se donner du courage. Les jambes faibles, elle choisit de marcher d'un pas militaire, sans faiblir et parvint bientôt à une dizaine de mètres de son objectif. Ce fut cet instant que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir.

La jeune femme s'arrêta aussitôt, pétrifiée de découvrir Amy Morgan aux côtés de son supérieur, tous deux sur le seuil de la maison. Elle n'avait prévu aucune excuse à sa présence ici, aucun prétexte pouvant lui éviter l'humiliation. Mais alors qu'elle songeait à faire machine arrière, son cerveau se figea. Amy se dressait sur la pointe des pieds et déposait un baiser sur les lèvres du Colonel.

C'était la pire scène à laquelle elle pouvait assister. La pire parmi les plus probables. Une autre, plus intime lui vint soudainement à l'esprit mais elle repoussa ces images fictives et déchirantes de son esprit. Elle devait fuir.

Fuir.

Mais ses pieds restaient dramatiquement ancrés au sol. Son regard ne parvenait pas à s'arracher à ces deux visages unis. A la nuque inclinée du Colonel, consentant. A ses mains affectueuses sur les épaules de « l'autre femme ».

Pourquoi donc était-elle venue ?

Les deux amants se séparèrent et Jack la vit enfin. Sam ne savait pas très bien quelle image elle devait renvoyer mais il fit un tel écart qu'elle se sentit brusquement pathétique. Retrouvant un peu d'emprise sur elle-même, la jeune femme fut soulagée de ne découvrir aucune larme sur ses joues. Peut-être était-elle encore sous le choc ? Peut-être avait-elle trop mal pour pleurer ?

- Carter ? lança Jack.  
- Désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… bredouilla-t-elle si bas qu'elle douta être entendue.

Alertée, Amy Morgan se retourna et la détailla à son tour. Ce fut à cet instant que Sam prit conscience de la petite valise que la femme tenait à la main. D'un hochement de tête, Amy la salua puis prit silencieusement l'allée la menant à sa voiture.

Encore trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Sam vit Jack la rejoindre à grandes enjambées et fit machinalement un pas en arrière dans l'intention de partir. Il tendit aussitôt le bras et se saisit durement de son poignet afin de l'arrêter.

- Carter, répéta-t-il avec une douceur inattendue.

Une portière claqua et Sam reporta son attention sur la voiture d'Amy.

- C'est terminé, elle et moi.

Cette phrase parvint difficilement jusqu'à son cerveau et lorsque la Ford eut démarrée, Sam leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oh, fut sa seule réponse.

Son cœur s'était remis à battre si fort qu'il lui donnait le tournis. Ses joues reprirent des couleurs et Jack la lâcha en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et massa machinalement le bras qu'il avait molesté.  
O'Neill le remarqua aussitôt.

- Décidément…, s'excusa-t-il, penaud. J'en veux à vos poignets en ce moment.

La jeune femme leva ses deux bras et observa le premier encore rouge et l'autre couvert de bleus.

- Avec un peu de chance, ce sera symétrique, plaisanta-t-il maladroitement. Vous pourrez lancer une nouvelle mode.

Sam sourit de nouveau et il l'invita d'un signe à venir chez lui.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en observant avec attention son visage.  
- Bien merci, acquiesça-t-elle tout en cherchant à cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

Pour la première fois, elle maudit ses cheveux courts. Elle devait absolument se calmer.

Marchant tous deux côte à côte, Jack brisa le silence pesant qui peu à peu s'instaurait.

- Pas trop fatiguée ?  
- Non, non, je vous assure.

Il hocha la tête et s'effaça afin de la faire entrer.

- Tant mieux… murmura-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un nouveau silence se fit tandis que tous deux se tenaient dans l'entrée.

- Et donc… Vous êtes là pour ? finit-il par demander.  
- Euh… balbutia la jeune femme prise de court.

Le discours qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé lui semblait si loin qu'elle resta silencieuse, paniquée. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle réussit pourtant à articuler :

- Je… voulais savoir si vous alliez bien.

Jack sourit.

- Ca va. Mais n'avons-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation ?

La jeune femme rougit d'embarras. Il se moquait. Bien sûr qu'il se moquait.

- Je suis venue pour vous parler de… de…

Sam ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dieu que c'était difficile.

- De ? insista-t-il.

Le ton était calme, presque indifférent et elle redressa la tête avant de croiser le regard pétillant du Colonel.

Il jouait.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas ! rétorqua-t-elle, le souffle court.  
- C'est vous qui êtes venue.

Il la taquinait. Encore et toujours.  
Se moquer, jouer, taquiner. Il savait faire. Mais pour le reste ? Quand donc parviendraient-ils à avoir une discussion sérieuse, tous les deux ?

Passablement refroidie et surtout fatiguée, Sam se détourna. Jack se mordit la lèvre et frotta longuement sa nuque.

Ce silence toujours. Il fallait que cela cesse.

- Bon… soupira-t-il. On ne va jamais y arriver, si on n'est pas un peu plus directs.

Sam redressa la tête. Une vague d'excitation déferla sur sa peau soudain si sensible, son souffle se coupa. Le moment était enfin arrivé.

- Est-ce que, si je vous fais des avances, je risque de beroosfkqgods qkfgpefg ? se lança-t-il.  
- Oui !

Cette réponse avait jailli de ses lèvres avec une impatience qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la durée de l'attente, des espoirs.

Aussi, elle ne comprit pas lorsque le visage de Jack se rembrunit.

- Oui ? répéta-t-il avec une froideur qui la fit blêmir.  
- Je… bredouilla-t-elle, perdue. Euh… attendez. Qu'est-ce que… Je veux dire… Pouvez-vous répéter la question ?

O'Neill cligna des yeux, à son tour perplexe.

- Pardon ?  
- Je pense ne pas avoir bien compris… murmura-t-elle avec embarras. Je… Vous pouvez répéter ?

Un sourire vint finalement dérider le visage indéchiffrable sur Colonel et Sam sentit sa terreur subite s'apaiser quelque peu.

- Mon Dieu… dit-il en secouant lentement la tête. Je viens de découvrir le point faible de Samantha Carter… Je viens de découvrir comment freezer son incroyable cerveau.

Partagée entre un profond agacement et une gêne indescriptible, la jeune femme lui lança un regard glacé et il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Ok… Allons-y, reprit-il plus lentement. Est-ce que, si je vous fais des avances… Jusque là, vous me suivez ?

Le regard glacé se fit meurtrier. Le sourire de Jack s'accentua.

- Est-ce que, si je vous fais des avances, je risque de me prendre un vent ?  
- Non ! répondit-elle avec une telle détermination qu'on aurait pu se croire à un quelconque jeu télévisé.

Soulagé, Jack baissa la tête un bref instant afin de cacher son amusement et Sam observa ses traits marqués se découper dans la semi obscurité du hall d'entrée. Des traits durs cachant un cœur dur et abîmé.

Quand donc aurait-elle enfin le droit de le toucher ?

- Très bien ! C'est noté ! lança-t-il contre toute attente, posant déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte du vestibule.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Sam observa le battant avec une incrédulité qu'elle ne chercha même pas à cacher. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Jack, celui-ci l'observait avec un sourire énigmatique qui fit bouillir son sang dans les veines.

« Le mufle ! » hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Il se moquait d'elle, encore une fois. Encore et toujours.

Refoulant les larmes de colère qui menaçaient d'affluer, elle fit un pas en direction de la porte d'entrée mais celle-ci se referma aussitôt sous son nez.

- C'est un réel plaisir de vous faire tourner en bourrique, souffla brusquement Jack à son oreille.

Sam posa ses mains tremblantes sur le bois de la porte et frissonna violemment lorsque le corps du Colonel vint se lover contre son dos. Elle étouffait. L'émotion l'étouffait.

- Vous… Vous êtes… grommela-t-elle afin de cacher la peur, la colère… le soulagement qui l'assaillaient.  
- Je sais, murmura-t-il en plongeant le nez dans ses boucles avant de rejoindre la naissance de son cou.

Son souffle tiède caressa sa peau, ses lèvres brûlantes l'effleurèrent.

Et Sam ferma les yeux.

**FIN**

Détendeur : Pour les néophytes comme moi, une petite explication s'impose. Le détendeur, c'est ce qui est relié par un tuyau aux bouteilles d'oxygène et qui se met dans votre bouche.

Je tiens à remercier **Gjc597** pour son aide et **Némésis** et **Hermaline** pour leur relecture... Et puis pour les fans d'Anime, vous aurez vite compris que cette fic n'est rien d'autre qu'un grand clin d'oeil/hommage aux Chevaliers du Zodiaque. ;-)

Un petite review ?  
Ca fait toujours plaisir (si, si!!)


End file.
